


Imprint of Your Lips

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Ongniel, PWOP, Passion, Playboys, Quick Burn, Romance, Slight fluff, Strangers to Lovers, biker ong, clubau, deep in the ongniel trash can, fuckboyAU, gets fluffier, hookup relationship, i'm embarassed i wrote this, ongnielisscience, over fifty percent smut, playboyNiel, please enjoy, retired playboy Ong, sassy ong, slight comedy, slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: Daniel works at a hotel and often times at night goes out clubbing to hook up with hot guys. One night he meets a pair of absolutely unforgettable lips (with a lot of handsome hotness attached). He cannot remember anything later about the guy except the feeling of his lips and a vague list of features that could be on lots of other people and that he likes black. He goes back to the club trying to find that biker that so cruelly yet coolly gave him the time of his life and then ditched him without ever giving him his name. Eventually, after kissing dozens of strangers, he gives up. That is when he bumps into Seongwoo at the bar and starts to converse...





	1. Chapter 1

Daniel couldn’t stop kissing the stranger that was straddling him on the red velvet couch of the darkened private room in his favorite club. The man’s lips were tastier and softer than any that he’d ever had in all of his nights of casual drunken flings. They were thin, elongated, and curved at the edges, slightly thicker in the middle, with this sensual deep dip in the middle. He loved to capture that tasty lower lip in his mouth, sucking the mint flavored flesh and tonguing the cleft. 

Daniel’s hands roamed the incredibly sharp, defined jaw that was covered in pale as snow, flawless, silky skin as if he were desperate to read his name as if it were written there in braille. He had a hundred questions flitting through his mind but he was too far gone in his drunken haze and all-consuming desire to stop kissing the stranger long enough to ask. They had yet to even have a proper conversation. 

Daniel had been drinking and dancing with someone else when their backs had bumped into each other about twenty minutes ago. They had turned around, he recalled, to apologize and awkwardly bow. Then time had frozen as they caught sight of each other while they were straightening up. 

Daniel hadn’t looked so long at his face since he had been entranced in ogling his body up and down just as the other had. He had acknowledged the other was handsome in a pretty way with really perfectly styled dark brown hair. What he had been mostly attracted to--since when he reached a certain limit of drunkenness he was only thinking of his dick and merely hunting for a warm body to ravage not paying much mind to their face or character--was the man’s body. 

It was the exact sort of body that he preferred and so very rarely found. Tall, perfectly proportioned, slim yet curvy rather than bony, delicate in a way you wanted to both crush and protect, and such remarkably beautiful hands, a delicious heavenly mix of feminine and masculine. All wrapped up in a chic black fashionable package. He dressed in simple clothes that were colored shades of ebony, midnight, and charcoal from head to toe, the only accessories being tastefully chosen silver studs, a cherry wood prayer bead bracelet, and a silver cross necklace. 

Daniel had looked at his handsome face just long enough to read the want there in his eyes—he had noticed they were very round, brown and had the longest spindly eye lashes. Then, he had merely smirked and gestured with a jerk of his head towards the back where the private rooms for rent by the hour were. 

Daniel had been instantly sold in that once over that this was the guy for him tonight, and it was one that if he snagged was sure to beat all the guys that he’d got in the last month at least. It was an opportunity he wouldn’t hesitate on in case it resulted in being lost. The man had given him a nonverbal invitation and he’d immediately accepted it with his usual confidence and fast-moving pace. He had paid with his card for an hour while the guy went to the room, smirking over his shoulder and swaying his pert, tight little ass in a way that had Daniel hard as steel in a second. 

When he’d rushed into the room and locked the door behind him, the guy had already had his clothes off, standing there in pale, slim, curvaceous, flawless glory with his hands on his hips and a vixen, arrogant smirk on his face. 

“What took so long?” he had said sassily. 

That was the first and only thing he got out since they met before Daniel had jumped him, drool nearly spilling out of his mouth and his whole body shaking violently and set on fire to an unbearable amount with how much he desired that gorgeous body. They had not been able to converse more than that. Their mouths were much too busy and their hands were wild and sensual, causing any attempt at a word to turn into a gasp, hiss, or moan before their lips crashed perfectly together. 

They had made fast work stripping him of his own clothes and then they had tumbled on to the couch in a frenzy of tangled limbs, searching lips, lapping tongues, nipping teeth, groping or scratching or tugging fingers. 

The room was dark to set a sensual mood and also likely to prevent people from knowing the identity of who they were messing around with. Daniel preferred that usually. He had been in these rooms many times, this one was his favorite that he had reserved only three other times before since it was the most expensive and the only one with which if he wished he could extend the time and order food, cigarettes, and drinks. He only brought people here that he was sure he was going to want to savor and possibly ravage a few more times before he said adios, sayonara to them forever. 

When you were drunk and the room was dark and you rarely talked, it was easy not to recall who you were with. He could tell by their kisses though, somehow, if he happened to kiss them again later by accident. He had sensitive lips and he never forgot the way someone kissed. He certainly knew that he wouldn’t be forgetting this stranger’s lips anytime soon. 

There had never been someone that fit his lips so well and was as equally skilled, wild, and adventurous as himself. Most men had some level of shyness or hesitation or awkwardness when they first started out and Daniel had to really coax them into it to make the moment as enjoyable and hot as he wanted it. With this little vixen though, things were different. He was an expert obviously, a casual sex loving, club regular, stereotypical fuck boy just as he was. 

It was nice to meet someone that was of his own kind. It meant that he would have more fun and feel less jerky about it afterwards when he had to reject any advances to meet again or exchange contact info. Though there was something more about him he sensed. Something that was unexplainable and infatuating about this particular man.  
The way that he kissed made Daniel somehow feel that he was cared for, adored, understood and wanted. It was the sort of kiss he imagined that lovers usually shared after knowing each other a long time and having gone through several trials together. It didn’t make any sense. He wanted to ask if the guy was an actor that was able to put himself in another’s shoes to make someone feel this way or if he was just incredibly sentimental, empathetic, and sweet deep down. 

Again, Daniel found himself too addicted to those perfect, succulent lips and the way they made him feel that he couldn’t pull away for more than a second. It was like their lips were glued together with a mind of their own, like they had become inseparable best friends. Daniel was wondering if they were ever going to get to the main event at this rate, time ticking away and them still being merely on the opening act…

The man’s hands were then suddenly tugging in his hair, his teeth gnawing at his lower lip, a hiss and groan escaping him as he sank that supple, tight ass of his down, straight over the tip of his cock. Daniel grabbed his ass firmly, a thick groan of pleasure ripped out of him as his body shook with an electric shock that near paralyzed him everywhere else. 

The man slipped down and Daniel helped push, both of them eager to be connected but not wanting the moment to be so fast that they couldn’t cherish it or ripping the guy’s hole which would make it less enjoyable later when they got to moving. No matter how excited he got to shove his cock in someone, Daniel knew what it was like to be ripped open and sore for the next few days that you couldn’t walk without limping or sit down at all. He didn’t want to be a jerk that caused that because he couldn’t control his urges. He was always gentle when they first started the penetration section of their game.

They paused to wander at how their bodies fit together, one so very tight and the other incredibly massive and stiff. Then, the raven-haired man was bouncing on his lap like he was riding a bucking bronco. Daniel pulled him down hard and jerked his hips up powerfully, back to consuming those sweet, minty, nicely shaped lips he was addicted to.  
The man yanked at his hair, cat like moans and breathy gasps slipping into Daniel’s mouth as he squeezed his thighs, making his entrance even tighter, his hips moving in a circle, taking Daniel’s cock fast and deep as if he couldn’t get enough and was bent on breaking it right off. Daniel had never been so brutally taken, so enthusiastically ridden, so thoroughly fucked—no, loved. Somehow it almost felt loving, as wild as the movements were.

He had never met a guy who was this passionate, intense, giving, and crazed. He was wild, sweet, skilled, and amazing. It wasn’t just his lips that was forgettable or his body that was attractive. There was just something about him that made Daniel praise the lord he had bumped into him tonight. 

Why hadn’t he ever run into him before? Why weren’t there any other amazing, beautiful, incredibly horny, skilled and adventurous guys in this club? Had he ever had a better fuck? No, he certainly hadn’t, Daniel realized. 

In just a minute riding him, Daniel saw the man rise to the top of his long record list at number one with a score so impressively high no one was likely to touch that level in his life. This guy was one in a million. He was going to take him good and hard, claim him as his for tonight, show him that he was also a hell of a good fucker, pay back what that man was giving him two-fold if he could, and then cherish this memory for the rest of his life, even if he happened to not ever see him again. 

Because that was just what Daniel did, what he preferred. No matter how good someone was, there was always going to be someone as good or better or even just decent enough to satisfy his needs(most of the thrill was finding and experiencing the different tastes the world had to offer). He wasn’t looking to meet someone even twice. 

Daniel wasn’t into relationships, not with guys where they had no hope of success and society looked down and were unfair to them. Anything more than casual sex with a guy was just going to be a headache for him. Just because this man was the greatest piece of ass he’d ever encountered and had the honor to be buried inside didn’t mean that any of his opinions or habits would change. 

He lifted the huffing, sweaty, ethereal man and pulled out, pushing him to lean over the back of the couch and lightly smacking his ass, admiring the imprint of his hand there. It was really pretty. He told him so. The man made some sort of snark remark. 

He really was an arrogant, humorous little vixen, Daniel noted with a wicked chuckle as he entered him roughly, squishing him to the back of the couch. One hand choked his slim, pretty neck and forced him to turn left so he could slam their lips together again greedily and his other hand scratched and caressed along his thigh as he slid in deep and adjusted his body, looking for that secret place that every man wanted to be ravaged once he knew of its existence. 

The snowy, delicate flower under him jerked back into his pelvis and gasped around Daniel’s swirling, possessive tongue, his voice cutely sexy. Daniel smirked and moved to suck hard on his ear and bite at the metallic stud as he pulled back a hair and shoved up again right into that spot. The man’s soft, elegant hand dug into Daniel’s wrist, leaving a small trail of blood, his cock stiffening and wetting with drops of pre-cum into Daniel’s firm grip. 

Daniel knew then that he was dangerously close and he was happy. That meant that he could get this guy to come at least twice. He had enough stamina and control to hold off for that long. The room filled with piercing musical cries in that airy, beautiful tone of his as Daniel rocked into him expertly, murdering that bundle of nerves, his hand pumping with lightning speed and not an ounce of mercy. The flexible, supple vixen under him cried out and cursed, spilling out exclamations of how great he was feeling, totally unhindered so that it echoed through the room and could likely even be heard through the sound-proofed, thick walls. 

Daniel liked that he didn’t cover his mouth to muffle himself or bite his lips to stop words from coming out. He was very honest about what he was feeling. That was a huge turn-on and it was encouraging and telling. Daniel easily could tell what he was liking and where felt better than other places. 

He picked up on the not-at-all-subtle cues and repeated doing what drove the brunette the most insane until he was slamming back against him, clawing at his biceps, screaming and begging for release which Daniel was more than willing to give. He wasn’t really near close but he was still intensely enjoying making the vixen feel this insane level of good. He was specially pulling out his best moves and since he liked the guy so much and they fit so perfectly, he would proudly admit that it was his best performance yet in all his years of this game. 

“Uh, fuck yes! Ahn….” The man cried out with a choked, gleeful tone as he exploded in Daniel’s hand. 

Daniel kept pumping over the slippery, pulsing skin and rocked a bit slower and softer into him until the hot, sticky fluid ceased dripping. Then he rolled the man to his back on the plush, velvety couch, careful not to touch the mess as he laid between his legs and pulled the other’s long, slender limbs around his hips. 

Even that felt perfect. They fit amazing this way as well, he found out, which was even more rare than the way that they had been doing. Since they were the same height and the man was so small that somehow he was so easy to hold and Daniel liked that he didn’t have to strain his neck or hunch at all to kiss him. 

The man must have been tired and out of breath but he didn’t complain about his mouth being taken yet again, even as greedy and ferociously as Daniel did it. He felt bad after a minute so he attempted to reign in his built-up lust for a few minutes to give the man time to rest and get his fierce heartbeat down. Daniel kissed him in a much gentler way, lingering, caressing, savoring, exploring every nook and cranny, imprinting the feel, taste, and shape of this man’s lips into his own, committing it to memory. 

These incredible lips, these unbelievably addicting, wonderful kisses, he didn’t want to forget it—for once. He wanted to recall it when he was alone on those nights he couldn’t go to the club. He wanted to jack off to the memory of this wild, hottest of hot nights. This man had earned the spot of the go-to fuck that he thought of when he needed to handle things himself. 

Not that he would be honored by the knowledge so of course Daniel wouldn’t tell him such a creepy thing. That might make him misunderstand that he wanted to see him again for more. Because Daniel just didn’t do that, no matter how tempting or perfectly shaped or with addicting kisses the vixen was that came in his life. Casual sex meant just one time only, one fantastic, super hot night with no strings or promises or flattery. 

Occasionally he ran into men that he’d fucked before since he was a regular at this club and it was quite a popular spot with a good return rate. Although some of those men recognized him and approached him, even if he did recall who they were, which most of the time he didn’t, he made a move to avoid them and let them down as easily as possible without coming off as such a huge asshole. He wasn’t an asshole really, he was just a typical fuck boy. 

He wanted to keep things at one fantastic night a person, that’s all. No strings attached. No promises for dates. No contact information. No possibilities for a future. That way he wouldn’t fall in love and get his heart broken. His life wouldn’t become any more complicated. He just needed someone to satisfy his needs, especially that caused by loneliness, horniness, and boredom, which was fine as long as he didn’t get stabbed by a jealous psycho or catch diseases. Thus, condoms were a must. Though he wasn’t fully sure in his drunken, frenzied state if they had worn one, shoot…

“Again…” 

Daniel raised up his head from kissing the snowy, long neck he’d been leaving hickeys on as he sucked greedily because the taste of his lotion was just too delicious. The vixen that was still his until the time allotted was up or they both sobered and came to their senses had spoken, so he must listen.

“Fuck me again. I can still come…” he whispered, an almost shy smile and extra layer of pink on his heart-shaped cheeks. 

Daniel thought that his voice was really lovely just then. So soothing, breezy, and unique. “I was planning on it, no need to order me around like your slave,” he commented with amusement. 

When he sat up, the stranger tangled his hands in his hair and tugged him down all of a sudden, meeting his lips with a fierce, hungry kiss, lapping and biting at his lips like a starving lion to a zebra hide. Daniel returned the kiss with just as much unbridled want, possessiveness, and intensity, slipping one of those smooth, slender legs over his shoulders so he could get deep when he thrust to make the guy really feel good this time. 

He liked the way the man shook and tensed with excited anticipation and completely surrendered himself like he was some sort of paper sex doll. Daniel knew then that he could do literally whatever he wanted with this trusting, slutty vixen. He had rarely met someone that would not fight to top him or control what they wanted done. It was refreshing. It was his favorite sort of fuck. Where the other trusted him completely and surrendered all control and was down for any sort of kinky, adventurous idea. 

Daniel was determined then to make him feel even better than he had planned. He was going to hold off coming for as long as he possibly could—his record was forty minutes—in order to get the other to come as many times as possible. 

The second time the man came was just minutes after Daniel had started pounding relentlessly on his prostate with Daniel eagerly swallowing his moans as they kissed lazily, hissing and humming around their connected lips as they tried to breathe only through their nose, not wanting to separate their lips at all because it was such a shame with their time ticking down. Literally, the timer was there on the table. There was twenty minutes left of the time that he’d paid for. 

“You haven’t come yet…Am I doing something wrong?” the man asked with those seal lips jutting out in a rounded, cute pout.

Daniel was laying on the man’s chest, catching his breath as the man pet his hair in the most comforting, amazing way that Daniel was almost envious and understanding why people took lovers and boyfriends even when they knew that it was doomed not to be a happy ending. 

He chuckled and brushed his fingers more along the thin, pale limb with the brown beaded bracelet he’d been admiring, wondering if he’d ever thought that someone’s arm could be a piece of art worthy of being in the national museum before. It was one of the only things that was masculine about it him and it connected to his elegant, feminine hands through a quite bony wrist. It was snagging his attention, even away from that very edible pout. Daniel was oddly into this guy’s body if his arm could even turn him on, even for a forever thirsty look obsessed fuck boy. 

“I haven’t come yet on purpose. I certainly could have. Believe me, you are so sexy I’m halfway there just looking at you, Jesus. I’m holding back, just barely. I wanted to get you to go one more time but…” 

“But I’m totally out of juice, honey. I don’t have the stamina you do. I don’t spend hours in the gym. I’ve got to get going soon. Let me just take care of you first. You paid for the room and gave me some seriously mind-blowing fun, so it’s the least I can do.” 

Daniel felt disappointed that he had to go. Here he had been thinking most definitely that they’d end up extending their time and he’d get more time to kiss those addicting lips he missed and just talk to him. Since they hadn’t talked much at all. He didn’t even know this beautiful, foxy stranger’s name. 

There were times that he didn’t care. Even was relieved that they didn’t want to talk or spend more time with him after he’d cum. But not this time. This time he had a lot of things he found himself curious about, but he was also drunk, sleepy, painfully hard, and felt a headache coming on. If he didn’t get water and sleep soon he was going to have the nastiest hangover the next day on top of seriously sore genitals. 

Perhaps it was because he felt grateful, perhaps it was because he felt an odd sort of affection for the pretty fuck boy who resembled him and fit him well like they were a match made in heaven (physically, he didn’t believe or do the romantic crap seen in movies and dramas). Daniel’s hands moved as if possessed by a mind of their own towards the dark-haired, slender man who was kneeling wondrously naked on the ground in front of him now. They caressed his face and pet his damp, silky hair with a gentleness he didn’t know he possessed, as if the man was incredibly precious to him. 

He smiled softly, his pretty large doe-like eyes with the eyelashes that went on for days blinking like a cat with every muscle connecting, then scrunched into happy, warm crescents. Then he kissed his wrist, licking and nipping sensually up his arm, watching him through lusty, playful, hooded eyes, hands spreading his legs wide open and rubbing up and down his thighs. Daniel’s eyes roamed his flushed, handsome face and settled—mesmerized again—on those unforgettable, irreplaceable lips. 

How would they feel on other places of his body? Where next would they leave their imprint? Suddenly he needed to know the answer to that.

The blonde hissed and bit his lip as the raven-haired man resembling snow white in princely form somehow held his cock daintily in his hands and raised up, hovering those thin, curved, pink delicacies over the tip. 

“Ah….” He breathed in a thick tone as he watched them peck his skin and then spread out, covering and swallowing him up like a warm, comforting blanket in the midst of winter. 

“Hmm…” 

He closed his eyes and laid his head back on the sofa as the man expertly stroked and twisted the base, his head bobbling and tongue flicking his sensitive, pulsing skin. He tingled all over, a feeling of bliss and calm slipping over him. That mouth was even incredible like this. Even his cock was ensnared by it, addicted to a new kind of drug. He watched the bobbing head and those twitching, succulent lips eating his cock up deliciously and the clock, holding off his long-awaited orgasm by sheer will until the very last minute. 

He just couldn’t get enough of that mouth and the pretty fuck boy was such a joy to watch, especially at work and so completely revering in pleasing him. Daniel could just tell, this sweet, funny guy was also incredibly kinky and likely a sex addict who especially enjoyed servicing a thick dick. As innocent, shy, and next-door neighbor as he looked.  
Daniel gently held the guy’s head and thrust up deep into his throat, caressing the back of his neck in comfort as he gagged with the sheer amount of fluid bursting into his mouth. He had a hard time swallowing but Daniel couldn’t bring himself to be separated yet from that amazing mouth. He could stay there all night and fall asleep like this. He pet the back of his dark, damp head, watching with a serene smile as the man kept his eyes closed, dark pink splashing his hallowed, prominent cheeks, lips snug around his skin as he sucked at his pulsating cock with the ends twitching up in a satisfied, bashful smile. 

The sight was monumentally beautiful. It should be put in a picture frame blown up on the wall of his apartment, but he had no choice but to merely pin it to the walls of his brain indeed. That’s the way things were. The way things needed to be. In one minute, their relationship was up, splendid and short as it had been. This wonderful vixen would no longer be his…

“Thank you. That was fantastic,” Daniel commented kindly, petting his hair some more and admiring the stranger’s face. 

He’d been focused on his body and their act for so long that with his distracting impulses gone he could really get a good look at the guy’s face. He was handsome in a pretty, ethereal way, seriously like a movie star, with a sharp, clefted chin, sexy eye brows, prominent features with just the right amount of fat surrounding them, and these interesting moles that formed a triangle on his cheek. 

He was…stunning, to say the least. I really know how to pick them even when I’m hammered, damn, Daniel thought with pride. I must have just gotten a piece of celebrity ass, right there. What a night to remember. If only I weren’t so freaking drunk. If only he didn’t have to go. I want ten more rounds of that at least…

Unfortunately, the gorgeous ‘celebrity’ didn’t feel the same about him or his performance it would seem. The man was already up, gathering his clothes and tossing Daniel’s to the couch as if he were in a great hurry. He put them on without another word while facing the wall. Daniel put his on too since he didn’t want to get fined for another hour and not be able to properly use it for its intended purpose, though he was fighting from sulking and whining about if the other really had to go. 

He didn’t take his eyes off the stranger he was entranced by. The last item he had put on was his leather jacket which suited his comma styled impeccable dark hair and that silver cross necklace Daniel had a mind to steal since it was really his taste. And to remember him by. He couldn’t possess the vixen any longer but he could have a memento of the greatest night and the greatest fuck he’d ever had. If only he knew what his name was…

“See ya.” 

“Huh? Wait, at least let me walk you out!” 

Daniel rushed to follow him, frowning at being left so unceremoniously. Usually it was the opposite. He wasn’t sure how he felt about being used and abandoned so easily. The guy didn’t tell him how it was or ask to see him again or even wonder about his name. He didn’t even look back at him. 

Not until he saw that Daniel was following him through the club, barely keeping up with his speed and having a hard time getting around the dancers with his bulkier body. The smirk suggested that Daniel was in the middle of some fun cat and mouse chasing game. Well, he liked cats but he didn’t want to be one, not in this situation. He would though, if it were someone he was seriously into. 

“Hey, wait up!” he called but the man coolly walked through the door without a look back. 

Daniel groaned in frustration, picking up his speed after some debate about giving up or going after. He didn’t know why he was following this guy. What was he expecting? This wasn’t like him. Kang Daniel didn’t get fucked and then chase after. He did the fucking and he did the leaving. HE was the one that didn’t look back. He was the one that played games and won. He was NOT the one that wanted more and was left looking like a hopelessly rejected fool. 

What voodoo was this alluring, mysterious vixen pulling on him? Why did he feel the need to follow him around like a puppy, hoping for a moment more of his affection, especially another sweet goodbye kiss at least? Wanting to know that that hour had been just as incredible for him? 

When he got out, the stranger was already leaving the club. He was sitting regally on top of a black motor bike, revving the engine noisily, tearing out onto the street. He didn’t glance back or say anything. Daniel could only stand there watching with a flustered, slightly amused expression, chuckling in disbelief as the best fuck of his life disappeared. 

He’d been HAD. By one of the coolest, most handsome, ethereally beautiful, charismatic and sexy  
men in existence. By a bike-riding, all chic black wearing freaking biker fuck boy.

 

 

Daniel’s frustration at himself and the shitty customers he’d had to deal with at the hotel today pissed him off enough to get him downing drink after drink. The numbness helped, but nothing could fully soothe his self-hatred and regret. 

For the first time, he’d had this seriously amazing encounter with someone he couldn’t stop thinking about. For the first time, he wanted to see a person he’d fucked for at least another casual fuck, one that ended in some conversation this time. Yet he knew nothing about him. He’d been suffering a black out from that night so he could barely remember anything useful about him. 

He only recalled he was slim, tall, dark-haired, and rode a bike. None of that information was useful in finding him again. He went to the club two nights after he’d failed at getting this stranger off his mind and then every night nearly afterwards trying to find him. 

This vixen that had totally flipped the tables on him and left him wanting more. The intoxicating, gorgeous human being with the perfect proportions and incredible lips that had been permanently imprinted in his memory. If he closed his eyes and touched his lips, Daniel could recall it clearly. How was it that he couldn’t recall his face or his voice clearly but he could recall THAT useless, random bit clear as crystal of all things? 

It left him with no choice but to go to that club and kiss anyone that resembled his foggy image, comparing carefully the way that the kisses tasted, felt, and made him feel. He stopped at getting too past properly buzzed, not wanting to lose his wits and black out again. 

That had been stupid of him and it wasn’t a mistake he wanted to make too often. Because he might fuck without a condom and end up with an STD. You couldn’t really trust where the guys at clubs had been, after all. Many of them were sleezy. Well, he couldn’t say that he wasn’t one of those. But at least he was intelligent and had a good job and wasn’t poor and he took precautions to keep himself clean. 

He had considered that he should just get with another guy and forget about it, but he found himself going to that same club and searching out any guys that were tall, slim, pale, and dark haired. 

He did it every night for two weeks like he was obsessed. He would buy every potential guy that matched his foggy memory drinks and talk them up and then he’d make a move, just a kiss. He could tell if it was him with just a kiss, somehow Daniel knew. He couldn’t forget those lips. They were imprinted on his own as if they had been tattooed there with hot iron and in his brain. 

Everyone he kissed wasn’t the right one though. Not this guy either, which was a shame. Minhyun was his usual preferable type. He was witty, rich, and sexy. Daniel wanted to like him. He’d been excited to kiss him. They had been sharing in great conversation and intense flirting until Daniel had made a move. 

Daniel had almost been positive that this was the guy. He wanted it to work out. Because he was desperate and the guy was responsive and eager. He hadn’t fucked anyone in fourteen days. That was an insanely long time for him. Minhyun was beyond fuckable and way more than willing too. 

They had stopped dirty dancing right after their kiss started. Minhyun’s arms were on his hips, pulling him flush against him. Daniel pressed him into the wall, turning his head and kissing him some more, brows furrowed as he concentrated hard, willing there to be some spark between them. His penis didn’t even twitch. 

Minhyun wasn’t the one, unfortunately. Daniel didn’t want anyone else, not even this guy he would have been crazy over like a horny dog before. He only wanted that mystery stranger he couldn’t seem to find no matter how desperately he searched, no matter the dozens of tall, slim, pale, dark-haired guys he flirted, kissed, and wasted his money on.  
Minhyun was pretty into him though, so he couldn’t just stop and slip away so easily. It would be rude and he felt bad for using and leading on a nice guy. So, Daniel pretended like he was enjoying the kiss, letting it go on for several minutes more. They made out, pressed up against each other, the salary man in a crisp Burberry suit sandwiched between a buff, casually dressed blonde and the wall in a dark corner of the dim dance floor. 

Daniel really willed himself to get into it and not compare. He tried to wipe those fabulous kisses from his mind. It wasn’t like Minhyun was a bad kisser. In the end though he couldn’t help but compare and feel disappointed. Minhyun’s lips weren’t as thin and long. They didn’t have that deep dip in the middle or curve up at the edges like a kitten. They weren’t mint flavored. They didn’t make him feel loved, cherished, and adored. 

Though it was a decent kiss that didn’t leave him bored, it also didn’t make him feel like he could kiss the man for hours on end and nothing else. He didn’t feel that addictive pull like if he separated their mouths for even a second he would be missing something in his life. He didn’t feel the need to possess Minhyun, make him his, never let him go, tie him up and fuck his brains out and then pamper him like his cats. They didn’t fit his just right like two puzzle pieces. 

Daniel pulled away abruptly, leaving Minhyun clearly confused and wanting, handsome face flushed. “Sorry. I have to go.” 

“Er, okay. Call me. I think we’d have fun.” Minhyun gave him a flirty smirk as he put his business card into his jeans pocket. 

Daniel forced a flirty smirk back, though he wouldn’t give any promises. He felt bad for leading this particular man on again, even worse than all the others the past two weeks. He got them hot and heavy and then he just disappeared, subtly rejecting them and leaving them utterly confused. Who ever thought he’d become a person that just kissed and ran? 

“Really sorry,” he said honestly. 

Then, he turned away and walked through the crowded dance floor back to the bar to drink some more. He was desperate for a drink, needing to change his mood and quiet his distressed, frustrated thoughts. 

 

 

Once he got to the bar, he quickly told the bartender, “Scotch on the rocks and a…”

“Tsingtao please.” “Tsingtao.”

Daniel turned in surprise to his left. The voice had just ordered exactly what he’d wanted so they had ended up speaking in sync. The person turned to him at the same time it had happened with a surprised, amused smile. They both laughed and politely bowed to each other before turning back to the bartender and sitting down next to each other on the purple swivel stools.

“One scotch on the rocks, two Tsingtaos, got it.”

After confirming their order, the tattooed, bald bartender got to supplying. Daniel couldn’t help but glance to his left at the man who was clearing his throat and adjusting his black rider as if he were nervous. Daniel felt rather intimidated by his face. The man was pale and incredibly handsome like he’d just stepped out of a drama with dark hair loose and hanging into his large, dark, pretty doe-like eyes. 

He had a soft, friendly impression but his face and the stylish way he dressed in all black suggested otherwise. He must get hit on a lot, Daniel thought. Should I try? He looks tall and he fits the other qualities. 

He bit his lip and swiveled on the chair as they sat there waiting in rather awkward silence. The man pretended like he didn’t notice Daniel staring at him, clearly working up the courage to start up a conversation with him. Whether he was straight and uninterested or just feeling uncomfortable he wasn’t sure, but the brunette in the strappy, fancy rider jacket started fiddling around with his phone. 

Daniel noticed he’d set down keys on the table and the keychain hooked on the loop was a red Honda street bike. He wondered if he rode one. He decided that was as good of a topic as any. Since he liked to ride as well, though his bike needed repairing and he hadn’t managed to save up enough yet. 

“Do you happen to have a Honda? Do you ride?” 

The man took his eyes off his phone and looked over his way. Daniel was ready to get a good look at his face this time. What he saw from the front view made him feel as if he’d been hit by a two by four and knocked on the floor. What a beautiful man! 

He wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen anyone that handsomely pretty even on TV. He was certainly hit on a lot and likely to be out of Daniel’s league. He wondered if he should abort this plan. That’s when he decided he was losing confidence because he just wasn’t drunk enough. 

Despite feeling intimidated and out of his comfort zone, he pressed himself to keep talking and smiling brightly at the guy in the hopes of getting in his good graces. The man smiled, turning his round doe-like long lashed eyes up into crescents, thin pink pips curving up and sprouting dimples beneath his button nose, looking like a precious angel where as without that smile he looked like a heartbreaker. 

“Yeah, I do. Do you ride too?” 

“Sure, I do. Well, I did. My bike’s in the shop.” 

“Ah, too bad. I’m looking for a bike partner. The weather is so nice these days, so I want to go on a drive in Gapyeong. It’s got the perfect routes. I just don’t like going by myself. It’s dangerous as well to ride around a long time alone.” 

“Ah, is it nice there? I’ve never been.” 

“Seriously, it’s pretty as a picture. Here, just look at this. There’s a lake here that’s a good spot for fishing. There’s this look out point with all these gorgeous trees where you can see the snowy mountains and…” 

The man showed him photos he’d saved on his phone, clearly knowledgeable and serious about taking this trip, plus passionate about bikes and drives. Daniel kept him talking about bikes and places for great drives and the newest upgrades to get to make the bikes run smoother and look cooler. He liked the guys voice and found the way he gestured and expressed himself quite attractive and entertaining.

Their beers came and they cheered while clinking the green glass necks together, flirting over the bottles with their eyes only as they drank. Daniel could tell he was gay and gradually getting into him as he got comfortable. The drunker he got, the bolder he got, so Daniel wasted no time in drinking two scotches. At that point, they were introducing themselves and talking about more private matters, subtly touching each other and sliding closer as they got closer, often looking much too long to be polite at each other’s face or sections of revealed skin. 

Daniel learned the biker’s name was Seongwoo. He was an amateur guitarist that often played guerilla style. He was friendly, funny, intelligent, witty, wise, and just enough clumsy and naïve to be adorable. It didn’t take long for Daniel to like him, to want to be friends. They exchanged kakao ids and Daniel promised that he’d message him as soon as he got his bike fixed. Seongwoo promised that if it didn’t happen, he could show him a great bike rental place that he got discounts on because his cousin was the owner. It seemed he really wanted to go on a drive with someone soon.

Daniel decided then that he wasn’t going to fool around with this particular guy. Casual sex meant that he couldn’t meet him and hang out again or things would be awkward. Even if he was attracted and the guy was clearly giving out signals, he had to resist and control himself. This guy was seriously hot but he was off-limits. It was going to be really rough friend-zoning and keeping his hands off a guy this sexy though. 

Then he realized it was likely to be impossible actually as Seongwoo grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor when his favorite song came out. He was too cute when he got excited and begged, so he just couldn’t help following him. Already he felt whipped for this endearing man that was slightly feminine and acted younger than his age dictated, he could do nothing but enable him he was just that level of precious and sweet. 

Daniel could foresee the future of this friendship already. It was going to be one of those where the cute, bubbly, demanding, adventurous guy lead everything and got him to do things he didn’t want to do and he kept doing the other favors not caring if he didn’t get anything back. He felt happy every time he saw the man flash his gorgeous, joyful smile. It would be worth it, whatever he needed to do or give up for that cutie.

“Why are you so tense? You exercised so much your ridiculously buff bod became stiff rocks? Loosen up, Daniel!” Seongwoo teased when they were in the middle of the crowd.  
Daniel couldn’t help it though. He was feeling uncertain and awkward just then. Normally when he danced with guys, he got really close and touchy, because he thought of it as a kind of forplay(because he only danced with guys he was interested in and that usually led to the back rooms not much later). 

He couldn’t dance the same way with Seongwoo, most definitely not. He would be tortured by the temptation of that perfect body pressed on him and then he’d ruin their budding friendship. No more fun conversations that finally made him forget all about that mystery man and his frustration and stress. No more of those pretty smiles, flushed cheeks, twinkling mischief in those pretty eyes, and that airy, musical laugh. No more cheesy, terrible jokes. No more teasing and charged flirting. No more natural, oddly comfortable and familiar skinship. 

He was bummed by even the idea of it happening. He couldn’t stand letting Seongwoo think that he couldn’t dance though and he wanted to impress and give him a good time. That was just part of his nature as a party boy who liked being admired and the center of attention. He had his fuck boy pride to protect. 

Daniel let himself go, doing what he’d normally do, thinking ‘ah, fuck it all, what’s gonna happen will happen’. Seongwoo responded without a second of hesitation as if he’d been waiting for Daniel to act just that way. That was how they ended up chest to chest, hip to hip, grinding on each other, hands roaming over shoulders and waists, noses and lips mere inches away, feeling the wind coming out from each other as they laughed and breathed. 

“Oh, so you CAN dance! Here I thought you were a two left footed robot~” Seongwoo teased with a sexy smirk on those kitten lips Daniel fought from staring at, desire suddenly pooling in his veins.

Seongwoo must have felt something poking his leg as they grinded and swayed to their own sensual rhythm. His eyes twinkled and one dark eyebrow twitched. He pressed his leg forward on purpose, making Daniel swallow a groan and bite on his lip. 

On the one hand, he was ecstatic to see that his libido was alive again. Finally, he could be attracted to someone again! His dry spell might just be over! But dammit, why did it have to be such a cool guy that he didn’t want to just fuck and leave because he didn’t want to ruin their friendship or make things complicated. He wished that it would go away or that Seongwoo would just ignore it kindly.

“Seems you’re easily stimulated there,” Seongwoo teased with a sexy chuckle that got Daniel shivering and stiffening further, eyes drifting to his moving lips that were an inch away and he kept sliding his tongue over. 

He was pretty sure that Seongwoo was actually tempting him now, as if he was testing out how long Daniel would fight their attraction. Was this a test to become his close friend? Did he want Daniel to take the bait and kiss him or would he only pass the test by fighting his feelings and keeping the ‘just friends’ boundary up between them? 

‘Fuck’ he cursed in his head as Seongwoo licked and drew in his lower lip slowly between his pearly teeth with this playful, vixen smirk rolling his leg into his cock and digging his fingers into his shoulders. 

“I’m sort of…taking a break from fooling around.”

“Oh, why is that?” 

“I’ve been looking for someone.” 

“Hmm, looking for who?” 

“I don’t know actually, funny enough,” Daniel chuckled softly, amused by the way Seongwoo kept blinking curiously and cutely cocking his head and humming lightly, looking much like his kitten Ori when Daniel was talking to him.

Seongwoo was scratching circles on his back, now rolling their hips together so Daniel felt his own cock poking into his hip now, suggesting this grinding and eye-fucking was turning him on as well, forever licking and sucking that tempting, pretty lip, teasing the hell out of him. His pretty eyes were hooded and darkening, his face lifted and drawn up a centimeter away, just begging to be kissed. 

Fuck! This test is harder than the damn college entrance exam! Why did his new friend have to be so fucking hot and cruel?! 

“I had a night with this great guy. But I can’t remember him well because I was drunk. He must have totally blown my mind, because I couldn’t get turned on by anyone else and I just kept recalling him. I’ve been coming here every night but I couldn’t find him.” 

Seongwoo’s mouth opened and he nodded slowly in understanding. “Ah, what a drag that must be. You don’t remember his name?” 

“Nope. We didn’t talk much. We were too busy enjoying each other. Then he just left. Took off on his bike. Hardly said a word to me.” Daniel shrugged, trying to play it off as no big deal but figuring his disappointment and hurt still slipped out. 

Seognwoo pouted with sympathy. “Ah, well that wasn’t very nice. He totally used you. So cruel. Seems you really got a taste of your own fuck boy medicine though.” 

Daniel laughed brightly, hugging him closer, loving the way their hips fit and the pressure of the other’s leg helped relieve his aching dick a bit. He was still fighting not to stare at those lips. If he did, then he was sure to attack them and head their relationship in a direction that would only lead to awkwardness and doom. 

Friends shouldn’t fuck. Once you fucked you couldn’t be friends anymore. It was fuck and then separate without any promises to contact each other. Or it was fuck and then promise to date, which he didn’t do. Which he’d never even tried. As much as it would probably be tempting to date such a cool, funny, sweet guy like this. 

He bet he’d never get sick of him. He bet that he would even have the confidence to come out and show him off to his family with pride. ‘This is Seongwoo, my boyfriend’, that had a pretty nice ring to it once he thought of it. The idea was rather foreign and because of that, terrifying. 

Was he now whipped for TWO guys? COME ON! What the hell was happening? Couldn’t he just stay a fuck boy forever and not like anybody and not want anything more so that his life would remain simple? 

“I’m not a fuck boy, I swear~ He was cruel. Savage. Sexy. So cool. Intense and alluring. I can’t forget him somehow, even with my black out at the time. Usually I don’t recall anything about guys I’m with even without a black out. It’s weird I can recall so much about him.” 

“Hmm, I hope you find him then. But you SO are totally a fuck boy. It’s obvious. Plus, I’ve been here before. I’ve seen you in action. You’re practically as bad as Zeus.” 

His smile was sexy and mysterious, like he had something to say but was determined to hide it for now. Daniel liked that, he found it attractive. Seongwoo had a mysterious side as well. He wanted to know whatever little secret he was hiding there, no matter how mundane it might be. 

“So, how have you been going about finding him? What’s the test?” 

Daniel shrugged. “I kissed them. I vividly remember what it was like to kiss him.” 

“Ah, a kiss…what was it like to kiss that guy? Can you describe it? Just curious, maybe I could help…” 

There was a pause between them as they got lost in staring at each other’s lips, drawing closer to the point they almost were, and then Daniel swerving away at the last minute, Seongwoo’s kitten lips crooking to one side with amusement. That was close. Daniel had almost fallen for his trick and failed this test. 

It was very tempting to kiss him and find out what it would be like though. He was attracted to him clearly and so it promised to be good, but would it be the perfect kiss that he was searching for? He wasn’t sure about that and he didn’t want to risk their friendship. 

He didn’t have many guy friends—since he ended up fucking most of them at some point and driving them away because of his commitment issues. He’d broken a lot of hearts and lost a lot of guy friends over the years, though it didn’t stop him from trying when he met someone that really meshed well with his personality. 

Seongwoo was the kind of guy he could see himself possibly making his best friend. They had a lot of similar interests and complimentary personalities. Plus, Seongwoo made him laugh and he’d laughed at his childish ways and terrible jokes. 

“It was like…I’d met my perfect match. Our lips just fit really well. It was minty too. He made me feel wanted and cared for. It was intense but it was also really sweet. Hard to explain, I’m not doing a very good job here, damn…” 

Seongwoo shook his head, hand threading into Daniel’s hair and forcing his head to tip down closer. He was staring hard at Daniel’s lips and turned his head, coming in closer with intent. 

“You explained well actually. That sounds hot. Don’t you wonder though…what it would be like to kiss others? Maybe I kiss similar or better, maybe that was even me…how else would you know but to try me out…” he whispered as he closed in further, swaying stopping and standing on his toes. 

Daniel knew then that Seongwoo was going to kiss him. He could see it in his eyes, the determination and lack of playfulness that had been there earlier. Shit, shit, shit, move now, avoid it, don’t ruin a good thing when it just gets going, don’t let him turn out like the others! Daniel screamed at himself but was paralyzed and it was like his mouth had a mind of his own. 

Those pretty pink parted kitten lips were calling out to him like the enticing song of a siren, controlling his every move. Daniel was hopeless to Seongwoo’s charismatic powers. He found his eyes slowly closing and his lips parting as he lowered his head gently towards Seongwoo. They met a second later that felt like it was stretched out for minutes instead. It was a light, simple press of plush, parted lips. The gentle, fleeting moment of a meshing of plump heart shaped lips with elongated thin ones. 

They fit in a way that made him think ‘ah, I’m home’ as if they had been carved from the same stone and finally been put together by their owner after years of searching the roadside where they’d been lost. It tasted of mint. It was soft and gentle, full of some sort of emotion he couldn’t read well but reminded him of what he felt when watching lovers kiss after confessing in movies. It was pure perfection. 

He felt exactly as he had then with that mysterious stranger, but it was possibly sweeter and more pleasant because he knew this person and he wasn’t as drunk and controlled by the demon of lust as he was then. He was able to really enjoy it and analyze it. His body came alive as they kissed some more, head turning, slipping tongues in silky, parted lips to curiously swirl in a slow dance. Not just his dick this time but his heart. It was thumping wildly and his stomach was turning as if he’d eaten something bad, that feeling that others called butterflies he supposed.

Daniel just knew right then. 

“Shit, it’s you, isn’t it? It’s been you this whole time and you’ve been playing me like a freaking X-box…” he broke the kiss reluctantly to murmur. 

Seongwoo’s lips tingled as they pecked his some more in such a sweet yet tempting way. “Indeed, it has been me and I was. The real fuck boy came out on top and taught you a good lesson, didn’t he?” 

“Hmm, you certainly did. Can’t believe I didn’t realize it. I wish I hadn’t been so fucked up back then I couldn’t recall your face. You’re so freaking inhumanly gorgeous too. It must have been insulting…” 

Daniel kissed him some more, this time with extra eagerness and care, and rubbed along his curvy spine underneath that familiar rider jacket with affection, his lips being re-imprinted with that stranger’s lips, the feel, the shape, the taste that was uniquely Seongwoo. Those kisses that he was addicted to and never wanted to stop, which he still hadn’t and wouldn’t even if it killed him. 

Forget being a fuck boy. Forget his worries about losing their friendship by making things complicated. Forget everything. The only thing mattered was that he wanted this man terribly. He wanted to make this vixen his right now, again and again. Another night probably wouldn’t even be enough and then well, he’d just be screwed. Because he was going to be in unchartered territory if that were the case. 

No, it’s fine, Kang Daniel is the world’s best fuck boy. He didn’t catch feelings. He could get this guy out of his system. He just needed one more time, okay maybe two or three. Then he’d probably get bored and they could go back to being chill friends. Hopefully. Because he honestly liked Seongwoo’s company. He didn’t want to lose him, even if they went to the back and fucked each other’s brains out again like wild animals during the midst of mating season. 

“I was a tad bit insulted. But it’s really cute knowing that you’ve been going around trying to find me and couldn’t forget me. Flattering. I like the way you describe my unforgettable kisses. It strokes my ego. Not that I really need that as I’m quite the arrogant shit already…” 

“Let’s go back to that room and I’ll properly stroke something else to make it up to you, hmm? You very sexy, arrogant, and absolutely infuriating brat…” Daniel suggested, reaching down to cup his pert, firm ass and bring him flush against his hips, their erections brushing against each other for the first time. 

Seongwoo’s breath hitched, their noses bumping at the tips. “Yeah, I’d like that. As long as you are paying. For two hours this time.” 

“Didn’t you just hear me say that I have been in a dry spell for two weeks? I’m sorry, Seongwoo, but I’m not likely to last half as long as last time,” Daniel admitted with a sheepish smile and throaty chuckle, caressing this pert, squishy ass he’d missed. 

“Ah, okay then. Get an hour and I’ll try to get YOU twice this time. Since I feel a little bad for just ditching you like that last time.” 

“It’s okay. Honestly, because you did that, I was ten times more into you and unable to get you off my mind, I think. It was a good tactic. Like you said, I did truly need a taste of my own medicine. Thanks for showing me how much it fucking sucks to be fucked and left.” 

“You’re welcome then. Let’s go. I’m horny as hell from this extended grinding and flirting.” 

“Good to know I’m wanted as terribly as I feel.” 

They laughed and smiled at each other, flirting with their eyes, the sexual chemistry hot and heavy enough to be cut with a knife between them mixed with this feeling of comradery that hadn’t been there before, since know they knew things about each other and genuinely liked each other as a person. 

They tightly held hands as they went to the back room giddily skipping, paying with Daniel’s credit card for an hour in a cheaper room than before since there weren’t any chances that their session was going beyond that. Just like before, once they got in the room, their chemistry exploded, setting fire to the room figuratively. There was no more trading of conversations or banter. It was all feisty hands tearing and ripping off clothes and fierce, clashing of lips and tongue and nipping teeth. 

The sounds of soft smacking, slurping lips, passionate moans, breathy whispers of names and compliments, yelps as they painfully bumped into furniture, ruffling clothes was the only music accompanying their actions.

 

 

"You're insane..." 

"Insanely hot." 

"I will agree to that." 

Daniel found out that second night they were together that vixen Seongwoo was not only kinky, he was incredibly flexible. He had insisted on being tied up and blindfolded with Daniel's belt and shirt, then was performing a suspended bridge on the couch, floating in the air by Daniel holding up his hips. 

It was insanely hot and not at all what he had predicted the sweet, funny, clumsy, bashful, rather childish biker would be into earlier. He liked that duality. He made Daniel want to terrible things and then buy him things and pamper him after to see his pretty smile and shy flushes. 

"Touch my nipples," Seongwoo whined. 

Daniel dipped his hand under his curvy, small waist, changing up the speed and depth of his thrusts. His hand slid up the pale, flat chest, caressing the jutting out ribs and brushing over the little brown patches. The nubs jumped alive, harding into visible points. Daniel sunk deeper into him, slipping down to take a nub in his mouth and suckle while his hand fiddled with the other. 

The greatest thing about Seongwoo's body next to his natural slimness and great proportions was how unbelievable sensitive it was. He shivered violently, clenched his legs tight around his thighs, and let out noisy, cute mewls of pleasure and distress. 

"Ah, Daniel, more, ahn~" 

Daniel smirked with pride, then started, teething sucking hard, and pinching. Seongwoo practically screamed, his back arching so high Daniel feared his spine might snap, his head thrown back, baring his beautiful neck with the steeply pointed center that was begging to be chomped. 

Daniel commented with awe, coming up for a moment to lick that part of his neck, "How are you so flexible and bendy...it's like you don't have ANY bones in your body.” 

Seongwoo huffed around his smirk, throat vibrating with a hum against Daniel’s lips suggesting he liked that idea. Daniel kind of wanted to take off the blindfold and belt so he could see those pretty eyes and have his arms around him again. He missed the way that Seongwoo usually clung and groped and scratched him all over like he was trying to tear open a snack bag while starving. 

"That's nothing. Watch this." 

"Fuck, what did I ask for? You're gonna kill me, Seongwoo," Daniel groaned but watched in wonder with his mouth dropped. 

Seongwoo had without even using his hands stretched his legs and spread them wide into a large V in the air. It looked painful as he was nearly doing the splits balancing only on top of an uncomfortable thin arm rest. 

Daniel caressed one of the legs that was now near his head, kissing along his slim, bony ankle. He noticed then that the man had missed a shaving spot just above there. His legs were smooth but not naturally hairless. Daniel found that oddly cute. A hairy man that groomed himself to be sexy in case he hooked up with a hot stranger in the clubs. He had come prepared. Daniel liked it when guys prepared for him. 

He gave the shaved, shapely leg the proper attention it deserved but hadn't received for several minutes, caressing, licking, kissing, and sucking small, redish purple marks where he could reach, joining the possessive marks he’d left on the rest of the vixen that had had agree to become his for a second wonderful night. 

The ever sensitive, cutely sexy man was whining, wiggling against him with impatience, the other leg wrapping around his neck in a sort of unique intimate embrace Daniel enjoyed, sweat sticking his dark locks to his forehead. Daniel gave him some more soft, unusually sweet kisses that he didn’t usually partake in on his knee and smoothed his hair, then pushed off the belt. He was struck by a pair of hypnotizing, dark, lust crazed eyes. 

"Daniel..." the brunette choked out a plea, then bit his still swollen lips and wiggled some more. 

His legs lifted and spread in a slow, tempting fashion. Daniel felt like he was watching some sort of erotic circus. He caressed up the snowy thighs and the defined shapely thighs, staring up and down with appreciation, licking his own lips and gulping. The position made Seongwoo's hole tighten over him to the point that he felt like he was being sucked in with the unbeatable force of a black hole or being strangled. 

"Fuck, you are the best, Seongwoo. Seriously. I'm going to tear you to pieces this time if you don’t stop seducing me." 

Seongwoo smiled at him and wriggled his tensed bottom invitingly some more, flexing his pretty toes into a point like he was a ballerina. It created the most aesthetically gorgeous line Daniel had ever seen. Daniel thought he would have payed thousands to have seen Seongwoo dance since he would clearly be good at it if he hadn’t been a professional before already. 

That made him realize he still didn't know much about this amazing guy’s past. He had to know if he had danced in the past, somehow he felt an urge to know everything about him, which was odd to him because he usually hardly had an interest in knowing the bare minimum of people he hooked up with. 

However, now wasn't the time. Seongwoo was sure to smack him for talking and breaking the mood. He had done it earlier while they were stripping each other. Once they got to kissing, chatting about mundane things were the last thing on their minds. Especially Seongwoo who had an even stronger appetite and tended to be more impatient and focused than him. 

"Stop stalling and do it then. That’s exactly what I want, what I’m into. Tear me to fucking pieces, Daniel. Shred me like I'm paper." 

That suddenly sharp, fierce look and the growl while he demanded like a regal prince that was turned into a werewolf made Daniel so turned on he felt like he was about to go insane. "Fuck, you have no idea how hot you are..." 

Daniel nipped at his calf as he held him up by the ankles and spread his legs to a comfortable angle for him it almost felt like he was riding a bike with really wide handles much too big for him. Though Seongwoo was small just where it counted. Tiny and tight and warm and addicting.  
Daniel pulled out his cock and shoved in hard and deep. They both thickly groaned, shivering like they'd been shocked with electricity. 

"Yes, more..." Seongwoo gasped, eyes hooded and dark as the night sky.

Daniel chomped down on his lip and held eye contact with the handsome, clearly pleased and excited man, then he thrust a few more times, praying he would last a long time to thoroughly enjoy this. This position felt incredibly good and already had him at the edge, enticing him to dive over the peak. 

"It's okay to cum. I promised you twice and I meant it." That all knowing succubus smirk and the increased, inviting tension as he wickedly teased him drove him over the edge. 

He grabbed Seongwoo's thighs and thrust wild, strong, and shallow, only caring for his own pleasure, primal growls ripping through his chest. Seongwoo encouraged him by crying out through his parted lips and looking like he was having the time of his life. 

"Holy shit, I’m sorry, that's a lot..." Daniel collapsed over the smaller man as the last of his cum poured out while he stilled deep inside Seongwoo's steamy, tight cavern. 

"Hmm, it feels good. You did a great job. I thoroughly enjoyed that, short as it was," Seongwoo softly praised him, nuzzling and kissing his cheek. 

Daniel reached under him to untie his hands, feeling concerned about his blood circulation with how long he’d been tied up and laying on them. Seongwoo loosely hugged him immediately, as if he had been wanting to and missing it this whole time. Daniel honestly loved it, feeling similar. It was so comforting and sweet and intimate unlike any hug he'd ever felt, as if this guy could see and touch some lonely part of him he didn't know he had until just then. As if he saw right through him, understood and accepted. 

Maybe it was because they were from the same cut--playboys who had always preferred to be unattached and keep their relationships as simple as possible and just have fun in their free time. That feeling of not being automatically judged as an immature jerk who couldn’t possibly have feelings or respect others.

"Hmm, you give nice hugs. This feels good. I could just fall asleep right here..." He hummed against Seongwoo's wet, vanilla scented skin. 

"No, you can't. Because I'm not finished with you." 

Daniel perked up at that prospect, tiredness fading at the possibility of another round with the sexy vixen that gave him fuck after fuck of his life. This sweetheart who just kept giving and giving despite he must be exhausted and desperate to cum as well. How could he ever want anyone else after this?

"Can I get five minutes rest at least?" 

Seongwoo looked over at the timer on the table and hummed while absently fingering Daniel's hair that felt so incredibly nice and soothing. "I think we can spare only three." 

Daniel chuckled, wondering what the unmerciful vixen had in store for him. Could he really last another thirty minutes after that mind-blowing orgasm? He wasn't sure he could even get hard anytime soon. He was proven wrong though two minutes later with Seongwoo rubbing his back, squeezing his bare butt, and sucking and nibbling on his ear. Daniel figured he was going to be insatiable since he had had so long without proper sex with no person being appealing as this perfect, crazy, precious guy he's finally found again. 

Seongwoo giggled with a playful tone, "Rise and shine, big guy. He's up." 

Daniel stopped pecking his neck and smiled. "Indeed he's awake again, by some miracle. I didn’t think it was possible after all that earlier. Seems you have some snake charming power." 

"You know, more than a snake you're like a dragon. Call me dragon charmer." 

Daniel decided to take that as a compliment that his member was large and fierce. "What did you have in mind now, you insatiable minx who’s trying to kill me?”

Seongwoo smirked and giggled, seeming like he liked that nickname. It truly did fit. He was like a vixen but more than a fox Daniel thought he resembled a cat that special way he blinked and often wiggled his nose. Not a house cat like the ones he kept at home though. Seongwoo was an exotic, fierce, untamable wild cat who played him like prey.

"I need you to just lay here on your back." 

Daniel wordlessly did as he was told, letting the director move his limbs as he saw fit. Then he was climbing over him in full naked snowy glory, head diving towards his crotch. Daniel figured he wanted to try 69, which he was excited about. Because what dude straight or gay didn't enjoy that naughty, seriously intimate position? 

Seongwoo stroked his thighs while sucking at his half flaccid cock until he was shivering and thrusting up with it coming back to life full force.  
Daniel watched him at work and admired his clean-shaven, pretty packaging as he lazily stroked Seongwoo's cock in a way that would be pleasant but not too distracting. He nuzzled and pecked his milky, velvety thighs, reaching up to sniff and lick the soft, brown pillowy sacks dangling above him. Seongwoo hummed and arched back, pressing his goods closer with silent plea. Daniel took them into his mouth and sucked. Seongwoo moaned and drooled, causing his cock to stiffen further from the added vibration and wetness. 

Seongwoo's finger slipped down to his hole and curiously explored. Daniel bit his lip and groaned with excitement, spreading his legs wider across the couch, wanting to be entered. It had been a while for any man to want to pleasure him there in return. Seongwoo's hands were incredibly soft and caring as they worked him over then when they entered Daniel was shocked to discover how long they were as well. Longer than he'd remembered. 

His lips popped off the ball sack he was sucking at, his head rolling back onto the plush purple couch. He closed his eyes, face scrunched in painful pleasure, thick groans ripping out of his throat. Seongwoo wiggled and thrust his fingers until he found that bundle of nerves that made Daniel jump. Then he jerked up and cried out. 

Seongwoo eagerly sucked and jabbed his finger expertly on that very spot, taking his fingers in and out at a gradually increasing speed. Daniel wildly rolled and jerked his hips, needing to match the rhythm, feeling like he was being thoroughly fucked with a toy while getting the best head of his life. Seongwoo performed magic with his mouth and his fingers were near as skillful. His head whipped back and forth, his hands digging into the other's thighs and slowly squeezing around Seongwoo's cock when he could remember. The sounds that Daniel made were making Seongwoo stiffen further, pulse, and leak. 

Seongwoo paused a minute later and Daniel realized then that he wasn't doing his part of the bargain. Seongwoo wiggled his bum and subtly rocked into Daniel's hand, slipping closer to his mouth. 

"Woops, sorry. You really had me gone to heaven. I totally spaced out. My bad. I’ll make you feel good this time too, promise." 

After apologizing and sweetly rubbing the miffed, feeling abandoned minx, he opened his mouth and slid Seongwoo's salty sweet cock into his mouth. Seongwoo visibly relaxed as if he was immensely relieved and much happier, slowly pressing down into his mouth. Then the fingering and sucking continued, accompanied by Seongwoo lightly thrusting into Daniel's mouth. Daniel rubbed and grabbed his squishy, small bottom as he fondled the balls nearly crashing into his nose, keeping his eyes closed to enjoy the sensations and taste and smells. 

Every time that he thought sex with Seongwoo was the greatest, then the man topped himself, putting up an all new first place record. There wasn't even penetration involved this time but it was incredibly hot and unforgettable even more so than what they had just done. Especially with the way they unabashedly moaned around each other's pulsing penises, enthusiastically encouraging and reassuring the other to keep going. 

They came hard and long, thrusting at the same time with matching wild erratic rhythms, their throaty muffled moans an erotic pleasing melody Daniel wished he could record to listen to every night as an ASMR. They pressed deep into each other's mouths and stilled, arms wrapped with affection around the other's thighs, breathing roughly through their noses, greedily swallowing the bitter, salty cum bursting out. 

They lapped off the rest while collapsing in total exhaustion on their sides, using their thighs as pillows and laughing softly. They joked about how they still had ten minutes left to do something if either could possibly manage the energy for it. Though they both likely wished, they certainly didn’t have any strength left. They filled the time they had left by innocently cuddling and kissing instead, re-imprinting the feel of each other’s lips—those best friends that had terribly missed playing with each other. So they would never be able to forget the amazing time spent with the person who gave the best loving, their newest friend.

 

 

When they got outside, this time walking together while holding hands and smiling over at each other, they were giggling and slightly blushing every time their eyes met each other. For some odd reason, something that just didn’t happen to fuck boys, especially to Daniel. It was almost like they were teenage boyfriends who had just had their first time consummating their relationship in a love motel and now they had to go back home. 

Daniel walked Seongwoo to his bike and though he wasn’t sure why he felt like he needed to do either thing, fixed the collar of his rider and that silver necklace he still kind of wanted. Maybe he would just get a matching one. Sort of like they were a couple or best friends? Daniel flushed, feeling guilty and shocked at his own thoughts, tempting to smack his own face. He was getting way ahead of himself and thinking utter illogical nonsense.

“Drive safe then.” 

“Safe isn’t fun. Safe sex sucks too. Since we’re both clean, I’m glad that we didn’t use a condom. It felt way better.” 

Daniel felt shy by the mention of what they’d just done somehow. Weird. He never felt shy by hearing he was a good performer. Maybe it was the fact that they hadn’t used a condom, which in his books was impossible until he’d met Seongwoo(he was pretty certain the first time he hadn’t used it either). It made the whole act seem a lot more intimate and personal.

“I enjoyed it too.” Daniel nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head. 

“Daniel… Can I ask you something kind of… crazy?” Seongwoo was flushing under the moonlight and the fluorescent lighting of the club, biting on that pretty, shapely, minty lip Daniel already missed terribly. 

Daniel laughed again, even more nervous this time, openly staring yet fighting not to at his mouth. “Can’t really be much crazier than the two nights we’ve met, can it? We’re friends now, Seongwoo. Tell me anything.”

Seongwoo still seemed hesitant. He turned determined and looked Daniel straight in the eye with confidence. Then shook up Daniel’s entire world with a strike of lightning. 

“I want to see you again. I know that’s not like standard what we do. I don’t want to put any pressure, so don’t freak out on me here by assuming I mean to be official. Maybe it could be as just friends who casually go wild on each other. Friends with benefits, or something like that. What do you say?” 

Daniel hesitated but then admitted, “Yeah, I think that would be possible. I would…like it.” 

He didn’t know where his confidence had come from to agree to such an insane, terrifying idea. The one that he’d been running from his whole life. No strings, ever. NEVER EVER. Seongwoo had just come out of nowhere and stirred up his entire life in a matter of hours. He should feel shaken up. He should have said he needed time to think about it. 

However, he really didn’t. That was honestly what he wanted. More than anything right now. He HAD to see Seongwoo again. He HAD to be his friend. He also HAD to fuck or sex or make love or fool around, whatever it was that they had been doing again. He needed repeats of it, desperately.

“Cool.” 

“Yeah, cool.” 

It was clear they were feeling awkward and at a loss of what to say, downplaying the rather huge life changing event that had just occurred. 

“I’ll kakao you then. For that drive.” 

“Sure. I’ll get it fixed as soon as I can.” 

“Alrighty. Have a good night.” 

“You too. Sweet dreams…” 

Shit, he never said that sort of sweet, cheesy stuff. That wasn’t something guys who were friends said to each other. Even if they occasionally fooled around. What the fuck was  
wrong with him? 

Seongwoo put his hand up to his mouth, giggling and flushing deeply. Daniel felt his heart doing weird things as he was struck by the strongest urge to crush the precious man in a tight hug and not let him go ever. He was infuriatingly cute and sexy and just…ugh. Unforgettable. 

His lips still tingled in fact, remembering the feel of Seongwoo’s clearly and dying to have them again though he must have kissed him a thousand times. How did he never get tired of kissing those pretty lips? How was he able to still FEEL them still on his own and yet still want more and more? 

Seognwoo seemed to have read his mind as he grabbed Daniel’s shirt collar and lifted up on his toes, pecking him gently. Daniel hummed, holding his waist so he wouldn’t fall and leaning into the kiss when he went to pull away so it lasted longer. He didn’t want to ever stop. He didn’t want to let go. He wanted Seongwoo to stay by his side for hours, no days on end. 

When they reluctantly parted, Daniel had pretty much just lost his damn mind and had no control over what he was thinking or saying anymore. Seongwoo had completely done him over. He wasn’t sure it was possible for someone to be more whipped. 

Seongwoo was the most amazing person he’d ever come across and he made his senses go out of sorts and stop thinking logically—just like how he had heart ‘love’ felt like, or ‘crushing’. He wanted Seongwoo to be his, not just like a casual friend that saw other people. He didn’t like the idea of Seongwoo seeing others. He didn’t want any other in his arm or coming close to replacing the imprint of the man’s lips still on his. Not ever.

He wanted all that romantic, fluffy, cheesy shit, strings and promises and frequent meetings and texting and…just everything. He wanted to try it, if it was Seongwoo. For the first time ever. It was an idea that struck him out of the blue yet it was one that he was certain on. 

“Can we go out right now? On a…d-date?” Daniel was terrified of rejection but luckily Seongwoo brought him instant reassurance by breaking into the world’s most beautiful, delighted smile. 

“Sure! I was dying for you to ask! Took you long enough~” he teased with a giggle that tickled Daniel’s insides and inspired a bright grin and chuckle of his own. 

“I don’t…ever do this. Just so you know. Like not once. Not ever. I’ve always cut off strings before they got attached. But um…it just seems right with you. Like a good idea. If I didn’t date you once, I think I’d regret it. Not sure where it would go from there but hopefully a good first date will turn into a plan for a second and then…shit, what I’m saying isn’t making any sense,” Daniel looked down, scratching at the back of his neck, feeling utterly humiliated and foolish.

“That’s very sweet and cute, Daniel. I’m witnessing your very first confession and attempt to get a boyfriend. It’s a precious kodak moment I really want to film and tease you about. I would love to go on a date with you and a second and a third and many more. Especially if you promise to be this cute.”  
Daniel scrunched his nose up and growled, wanting to move on from this topic before he died of embarrassment. “Don’t call me cute please. I hate it. Anyways, where do people usually go for these date things?” 

Seongwoo’s smile was amused and sweet, looking at him with such clear adoration. “I like coffee. Let’s take my bike to a café.” 

“Coffee, sure I like coffee. That would be good. Let’s go get that coffee.” 

“You know you just said coffee three times? You seem nervous as hell. I guess you don’t really do this ever. Freaking hell, how much cuter can you get?”  
Daniel turned on his heal, pretending to be angry at being teased and called cute in the same instant. 

“Sorry, sorry, Niel, wait. I’ll stop teasing, I swear!” Seongwoo chuckled, jumping up on his back so that Daniel was piggy backing him. 

Daniel was surprised by how light he was considering they were the same height and around the same age. “I’d appreciate you stop the teasing. I might just stop liking you.” 

Seongwoo was mock horrified, squeezing his limbs around tighter like a koala clinging to its favorite tree. “Oh, no, we can’t have that. I like you way too much already to lose you so easily. Boyfriend~” 

Seongwoo slid down so he could hug and kiss him again. And again. And again. The kisses once they started as usual just didn’t seem to stop. Until they were making out with Seongwoo on top of the bike and his legs wrapped around Daniel’s waist, their libidos unbelievably active again like they hadn’t just gone several fierce rounds. They couldn’t seem to get enough of each other, to the point that first date might just have to be postponed or skipped to go right to the first date night spent in a hotel room. 

Because that’s just what fuck boys did. You could take Ongniel out of the fuck boy culture, but you couldn’t so easily take the fuck boy habits out of them. And that’s just the way the cookie crumbles.


	2. Attempts at Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two 'retired' fuck boys attempt to have a normal date over coffee and get to know each other. One issue, they feel extremely awkward and shy for some reason. Another issue, Seongwoo is way too naturally sensual and seductive for his own good. When he amps it up out of sake of curiosity, their attempts at being a normal couple fail.
> 
> (mostly fluffy with a bit of steamy in the middle ^^ Thank you for showing love to this story, hope you like the sequel, please see notes at the bottom)

“Here.”

Seongwoo passed his bartender friend, Jisung, a plastic case full of beer bottles. The nicely dressed, slender man with silvery lavender hair and a large, bird-like nose smiled broadly at him.

“Thanks. That’s all I needed your help with today, Seongwoo. Why don’t you go out and dance? You seem tense, so go loosen up.”

“Hmm, not really feeling like it.”

Seongwoo coolly scanned his large, coal-colored eyes across the crowd of people drinking, grinding, chatting, and dancing in the center of the club. The noise and the mess of it used to attract him, but as he grew older and he needed to save up his money, he’d cut himself off from joining in the fun except for rare occasions. It was time to be responsible. Everyone had to start adulting sometime, even himself who was known as the greatest partier among his circle of friends.

“I told you that I don’t club anymore.”

Jisung snorted and scrutinized him. “Yeah, right. Ong Seongwoo without clubbing is like a bee without stripes. Impossible.”

“No, really. I was serious about stopping and I have been true to my word. You guys just didn’t believe me. This is the first time that I’ve been in a club in six months.”

“Really? You’re serious? Not even once in six whole months? You?” Jisung gasped, putting a pale, dainty hand up to his mouth.

Seongwoo peered at him with a blank face. “Dead serious.”

Jisung was in sheer awe, making a comical face like a cartoon character. “Wow…To think the notorious ‘handsome man in black’ would retire from his fuck boy clubbing days. The world must be ending and only I was unaware. I thought that would never happen. I guess you are significantly less fun.”

Seongwoo shrugged, looking out at the crowd with slight envy. There were certain things he missed about the days when he was living the carefree, youthful life. Like dancing and flirting and fooling around with hot strangers. He’d live though. Even if it meant life was much more boring.

“I suppose so. I’m still me, just without the drinking. When I feel like dancing, I do it at home. Meeting people isn’t difficult either if I need some special release. It’s not such a terrible life.”

Jisung’s thin, glossed lips curved down in a sympathetic frown. “Hmm, serious and broody doesn’t really suit you, in my opinion. I’d much prefer to see you as the brightly shining star of the room, popping in the middle of the dance floor, making even straight men drop to their knees while I work the table as your back-up.”

“You can still work the table. I can handle the bar, as long as I don’t have to make any sort of complicated drinks. It will be chill.”

Seongwoo gestured to the stage where the turntable was, looking expensive and lonely.

Immediately, the elder lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Ah, would you? I really miss DJing. It’s a great stress reliever. And super fun. You can enjoy the music and dance back here at least. I’m sure that you will attract interested parties like flies. You’re a chick and dick magnet. It won’t be as chill as you think.”

With that, Jisung waved and walked off, humming and smiling broadly. It seemed like he was excited to go DJ for the club he worked at six nights a week. Seongwoo watched him go, feeling slightly envious.

“That’s the way it should be. You’re twenty-five years old now. Your party days need to be over. It’s okay for him simply because this is his job. It’s not okay for you because it costs a fortune every time and you don’t have a stable full-time job to support that. You’re doing the right thing, Ong. Be responsible. It’s not all that fun on the floor anyway.”

He muttered this to himself before wiping down the slightly wet, alcohol-scented, salt splattered bar top. He sighed heavily as he reconsidered his life choices.

Did he really have to struggle on the streets, playing guitar and working odd part-time jobs? Did he really have to use all the money he got plus his savings from the military and his parents on his bills, food, bike, insurance, and apartment?

Maybe it would be better for him to work in a club like Jisung did, that way he could perform there and also dance. It would be nice to meet people as well. It had been weeks since he’d hooked up with anyone because it wasn’t as easy to find willing, young, gay men outside a bar or a club as he’d let on. That was another thing he missed. Relieving his stress by horizontal tangoing with another hot-blooded male.

After wiping the bar and selling a couple of beers and wine coolers, Seongwoo had nothing to do but crowd watch and sip a cocktail. Jisung was livening up the party with a remix of We Don’t Talk Anymore. His eyes became at one time became drawn to a tall blonde dressed in rather baggy clothes with an unusually tall but large, muscular body.

His face was a mix of cute and an edgy sort of handsome. His features transformed from sexy when he wore a serious expression to rather adorable and young looking when he smiled. His smile was broad and radiant, making his almond eyes nearly disappear into his round face.

Seongwoo found himself smiling, curiously watching the strangely magnetic, young man for the thirty minutes. He seemed to love dancing and was quite popular with women. Though he would dance with them, he didn’t appear interested in anything else. He hardly responded to their flirting.

Eventually, Seongwoo learned why. A man suddenly approached him and boldly started to dance close. The blonde’s face lit up with clear interest, moving closer to dance with him. Not even a minute later, they were making out and grinding in the middle of the dance floor.

Seongwoo gripped the counter and chewed on his lip as he stared hard at the scene. It got his blood stirring even more so than erotic videos would. He found himself judging every part of the attractive blonde and the way he moved, thinking that he seemed like a fantastic, experienced fucker.

Back in the day, he would have gone right up without hesitation and started dancing up on the blonde’s side, vying for his attention, confident that the blonde would be into him more because that other man’s looks couldn’t hold a candle to his own. Seongwoo had always known he was attractive and his bar hopping and clubbing days only further confirmed that on a regular basis. He’d had literal lines of people wanting to talk with him, offering drinks, dances, gifts, or a fun night.

He wanted that blonde guy. Something fierce. It was so obvious that when Jisung came back, he watched him for two minutes curiously and then commented on it.

“You have the hots for Daniel, don’t you? That blondie with the Iron Man suit body. Yeah, I can see it clearly. The fire in your eyes. Don’t even try to deny it. I KNOW that look, well.”

“Daniel, is he? Hmm, nice name. Suits him. It’s also unique and sexy. It slides off the tongue like a creamy smoothie.” Seongwoo licked and bit his dry lips as he admired the impressively broad shoulders the man had.

“You had to use creamy to describe him, really? God, you’re such a thirsty perv.” Jisung cackled.

Seongwoo tore his eyes away from the crowd, sheepishly smiling and flushing. “I can’t help it, I guess. Old habits. Libido is still kicking strong even though the rest of my body feels ancient.”

Jisung rolled his eyes because Seongwoo knew that he was younger than him and he hated when he made comments about feeling old. Bending over and hitting his spine with his fist earned him not a speck of sympathy.

“You know how to choose them well. This is almost like fate. He’s basically the second version of you. He is a regular here. And he fools around, a lot. Another fuck boy like yourself.”

“I’m retired, thank you very much,” Seongwoo reminded with a snide tone. “About time you find a new, nicer way to describe your friend.”

“Well, if you want to be with him, I think you’re going to need to take a break in that retirement. He doesn’t date. Well, not that you do but…”

“I could try though. Maybe. If it’s him. There’s something about him that’s got me curious, beyond attraction. Like I can just tell he is a nice guy with a cute side besides being fantastic in bed.”

“You can tell all of that by observing him from across the room just a few minutes?” Jisung asked doubtfully with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, I can. I’m good at reading people.”

“What can you tell about me?” the elder asked curiously despite having a feeling that he shouldn’t because Seongwoo was infamous for being a mischievous brat.

“I could tell that you talk too much and you’re destined to be forever solo.”

“Ugh. I hate you. Why are we friends again? Get out. Before you curse me with your anti-romance, emo vibes.”

Seongwoo didn’t hesitate to move out from the confined bar area to freedom. He was hungry and tired and the noise—as much as he loved this kind of music—was starting to give him a headache. This all reminded him that he was truly too old to be clubbing anymore.

He flashed a sweet, charming smile only reserved for his friends. “If you need help, just let me know.”

“I might just hold you to that next weekend. Now, get! Go fantasize about the puppy boy and do your dreadfully boring adulting elsewhere.”

 

Several more times, Jisung asked Seongwoo for help and Seongwoo eagerly agreed. He wanted to go to the club and see that regular, Daniel, more so than he missed the clubbing atmosphere.

Daniel was there each time, just as Jisung had teasingly said he would be, occasionally on the weekdays even. Jisung’s jokes about Seongwoo’s ‘ridiculous amount of thirst’ for Daniel never ceased. Seongwoo attempted to hide it when his friend came around the bar but Jisung saw right through him. He was literally counting down until the day when Seongwoo would attempt to charm the poor puppy into his web, calling it the ‘black hole of Ong-Vid.’

The man didn’t approach him and unfortunately by the time he arrived, Daniel already had enough drinks to be comfortably tipsy, as if he got there as soon as the club opened which was just after dinner time. It seemed that Daniel really enjoyed clubbing. Jisung said that he came early when there was hardly anyone around to drink and dance, letting off steam from his work as a hotel receptionist.

He was a year younger than Seongwoo and apparently an all-around nice, polite guy, even when drunk. The only thing was that he was a total ‘dog’ in the sense that he flirted and fooled around with any decently attractive man that happened upon his vicinity and locked eyes with him for more than two seconds.

Seongwoo didn’t find that as repulsive as Jisung did. Since that had been his lifestyle as well. He had a feeling he understood why he chose to live like that. It was either that he didn’t like or have time for relationships or he’d been burned before so for now was shunning the idea.

Through his observations, he came to like Daniel more and more. He decided that one of these days, he was going to come here, not as a helper but as a customer. He was going to dress to the nines, like he used to when he was ‘hunting’. He was going to make Daniel his prey that night. He was going to blow the fuck boy’s mind with his experienced skills and passion.

That would leave a lasting impression that would hopefully lead to Daniel wanting more than just one night with him. In order to do that, the key was to make him feel like he was the one that was used and left. Giving the fuck boy a taste of his own medicine. Making him angry and hurt his pride. Then, he’d show up a couple weeks later and casually start up a conversation, seeing if Daniel remembered him well and was still interested or not.

Seongwoo couldn’t be sure since he’d never tried something like this as he’d never wanted to pursue a single man until then, but he thought this strategy might just work. Possibility for success he would consider around 75%.

 

Seongwoo noticed that Daniel had left the tall, pretty man he was kissing, clearly frustrated and on edge. He saw him rushing to the bar and figured it was the perfect chance. He knew what Daniel preferred to drink. He approached the other and said to the regular bartender that he wanted a ‘Tsingtao’ at the same time Daniel did.

That got the blonde’s attention. For the first time, Daniel looked his way. For Seongwoo, time seemed to nearly freeze it went by in such slow-motion.

The moment Seongwoo’s eyes met with a pair of sweet, warm, light brown, almond-shaped ones and he saw that brilliant, adorable smile on that handsome, attractive face, his confidence flew out the window. He found himself unable to look at the blonde he was crushing on for weeks that stole interested glances at him, instead fiddling with his phone and avoiding his gaze.

He searched furiously through his mind that had suddenly gone blank for what he’d planned to say when he first started talking to Daniel. His racing heart and sweaty palms greatly distracted him.

I freaking forgot how to flirt with a hot guy, shit. What do I say? It should be something casual but also interesting, not something boring like the weather or impersonal like politics. Ugh, I’m going to mess up this whole plan after getting so far! I don’t want to blow it. Where did all my fuck boy skills go? Don’t fail me now~

Thankfully, right at the moment that a frustrated, panicking Seongwoo was feeling the most helpless and was about to give up and walk away with his beer in hand without making any sort of conversation, Daniel spoke up. He struck up a conversation about bikes, having seen his keychain.

Seongwoo felt so grateful he could nearly shout. Daniel was interested in him—he kept looking at him, he had that familiar sexy, crooked smile, and he had broken the ice first. This was a very good sign.

With that, the plan continued rolling. Despite his heart was racing like crazy and his hands shaky, Seongwoo put on a friendly, confident poker face, channeling all of his acting abilities to appear cool and appealing. The success rate possibility increased to 85%.

 

 

Seongwoo drove Daniel around on his motorcycle. Daniel, as he suspected being the carefree soul he was, found it more thrilling than terrifying. He didn’t even hold onto Seongwoo most of the way. Rather, he spread his arms out like a soaring eagle, laughing boisterously, sounding like he was having the time of his life.

Seongwoo smiled with satisfaction as he drove slower and more carefully than he usually would, not wanting to lose the first boyfriend he got within moments of getting one. They drove around until it started to rain, then they were forced to go into the first café they saw.

While looking over the drink menu for what to order, they wiped at their damp hair and skin with tissues. Daniel paused, gulping hard as he stared at Seongwoo. He became mesmerized by the profile of his sharp, attractive, nearly foreign features and the way that he gently dabbed at his neck with his graceful, shapely hands.

The movement was incredibly sensual without it being a conscious action. The snake in his pants immediately came to life and he stared down at incredulously for a couple of seconds.

Dude, where do you even have the energy? You’re just gonna have to wait a day because I don’t think I do.

“Daniel?”

“Neh?”

The blond lifted his head, eyes coming across the most gorgeous face in existence that appeared to have been sculpted by the Greeks. He had to blink several times to register that he wasn’t dreaming. The ethereal man in front of him was currently his boyfriend, they’d had sex twice already—the most amazing of his life, and he was supposed to be paying for his drinks on their first official date.

This day was whiplash-worthy. In the best of ways.

“I’ve decided what I want.”

Besides me? Ha ha ha...

Daniel nodded, scratching at his neck and fighting a guilty, nervous smile. “Uh, good, good. Me too. Just go ahead and tell the cashier.”

Seongwoo turned away, dabbing at the back of his neck. Daniel’s eyes followed up, noticing that his raven hair was dripping but still incredibly perfect, even sexier than before. He wished he could run his hands through it.

Just when he thought of that, Seongwoo did so because he was annoyed with the wet strands dripping on his nose, revealing his forehead in full. Daniel had never known he could get hard from someone’s forehead alone. His pants became incredibly constrictive, his blood boiling, making his stomach turn like his insides were put into a blender.

“I’ll take one iced caramel macchiato and…” Seongwoo cocked his head his way, looking both sensual and cute which he hadn’t even realized was a possible combination.

How does he make every simple gesture and random moment look like a magazine cover?

“An iced americano.”

“…and an iced Americano. For here.”

Daniel almost forgot to take his credit card back from the cashier he was so distracted by the handsome brunette wiping down his neck and brushing back his silky, luscious locks. To make matters worse, he’d started to lick and bite at his chapped lips. Daniel felt as if literal fire had been set to all of his nerves, raging through his entire body, making him tingle and hot.

Luckily his clothes were loose so his massive boner wasn’t so obvious. He hid it to the best of his ability as they sat down, trying to look at anything but the attractive man across from him.

“So, I heard that you work in hotels. How’s that going?”

Daniel was forced to look at Seongwoo eventually because his mother had raised him that it was rude not to look at someone while you spoke to them. He turned his head to face Seongwoo, nearly gasping at the heart-attack he was faced with. Seongwoo crossed one long, slender leg over the other and lounged back in the chair as if he were a king, dark, pretty eyes intensely on him, his pale, elegant fingers tapping at his clefted, square chin.

Daniel’s mouth went dry, his heart going a mile a minute, his eyes bugged out scanning the guy who looked like a real-life catalogue from perfectly styled up, wavy hair to perfect expensive, sleek, leather boot clad foot. There was not a single flaw on him. Not only that, he seemed to be positively glowing and radiated natural sex appeal like he were coated in a strong, sensual perfume. It permeated Daniel’s very soul and dislocated all the neurons in his brain, leaving him dysfunctional. For several moments, the world spun inside his brain and he forgot how to form words besides ‘ah...wah…hubba hubba...’

“W-what?”

Seongwoo smirked, chuckling deep in his throat, his head slightly cocking to the side which showed off the most dangerous angle of his sharply sculpted face with the sunlight streaming in from the windows hitting him just right. Daniel swore that angels were singing ‘hallelujah’ inside of him and that he was looking at a freaking Greek statue come to life. A statue in an all black, nicely fitted pants, boots, casual T and leather.

Did that dark, fallen angel seriously like him? What great deeds had he accomplished in his past life to be blessed enough to call ALL OF THAT AWESOMENESS his boyfriend?

“Seems you need some time to get used to my looks outside of a darkened room. I guess I’m more handsome than you realized?” the man guessed with a playful, cool tone.

“Starkly so.”

“Hmm, I get that a lot. You’ll get used to it.”

“I don’t think so,” Daniel admitted with an awkward laugh.

Seongwoo turned slightly cute then as his smile turned faintly shy and his sharp cheekbones were painted light pink. He licked his thin, wavy lips and cleared his throat, making that prominent, extremely tempting adam’s apple slide up and down his snowy, succulent skin.

“You’re going to have to. Because I don’t have plans of letting you go anytime soon, Daniel. I’ve barely had a taste and am nowhere near full.”

Daniel started coughing into his hand and slapping his chest, his face and ears flaming. He had not at all been ready for those sort of words in that sort of tone. It was too much sensuality for his system to handle. He was basically short-circuiting internally.

Seongwoo stood up to bring the coffee quickly, handing the darker colored drink in a plastic cup to Daniel.  “Drink up.”

Daniel took it and greedily drank, sitting back in the chair and closing his eyes. After he’d downed half the liquid in one massive gulp, he set the cup down on his knee and meditated for a minute. Seongwoo watched with amusement, sitting back with his shapely, onyx, very fit trousered legs for days crossed again, biting at his jaw between sips of the sweet, milky drink he’d ordered.

He was greatly enjoying having this intense affect on Daniel when he was hardly even trying. He’d noticed at the counter that Daniel was staring at him with a familiar, heated look. Since then, he’d been slightly more conscious of how he moved his body. He liked the idea of having power over Daniel in subtle ways like this.

They were attempting to have an innocent date but Seongwoo couldn’t really take the tempting, femme fatale minx out of him. It had been a part of him so long that it came as instinct when he was around someone that he was attracted to.

Daniel was doing better than most at resisting him and his fuck boy skills this long, to be honest. Seongwoo had been ready to fuck again on the motorcycle when they’d made out on top of it in the parking lot at the back of the club. He wondered how long Daniel could hold off his libido with sheer will-power.

It was tempting to play another game with his first boyfriend and new toy. In order to win without Daniel realizing he was being played yet again though, he needed to be subtle. Seongwoo was quickly working up a strategy as he watched the overwhelmed younger attempt to meditate and get his urges and thoughts under control.

“I asked you earlier about what you think of working at hotels. Care to elaborate?”

“Oh. Hmm. It’s usually boring and can be stressful. Lots of picky and demanding customers to deal with. It’s mostly a desk job too, which I find tedious.”

“Ah, sorry to hear that.”

“How about you? How’s your work?”

“I just do odd part-time jobs such as baby-sitting, dog-walking, photographing weddings and birthday parties, things like that. That can be interesting and I get to meet new people which is good. Not bad for networking either. What I really enjoy is composing and singing though.”

“Can you play other instruments besides the guitar?”

“Yeah, sure I can. I can also play the drums. I was in a couple bands before but we never ended up going anywhere. I figured I could make it better on my own.”

“I’d love to hear what you have.”

“I’ll send you some files tonight through Kakao.”

“Thanks. That’s great. You have such a nice speaking voice. I can only imagine how wonderful your singing voice is.”

Seongwoo waved his hands in dismissal, controlling his smile from going out of control, feeling flattered at the vote of blind confidence. Daniel seemed like the really loyal, supportive sort. That was something anyone needed and welcomed in their lives, whether friend or partner.

“Eh, I’m nothing special. I just like to sing and I worked hard to improve over the years. I’m basically just your average ‘norebang’ sort of singer. You know, that friend that is really good at singing but only when you go to ‘norebang’, not like for an audition or anything.”

“Hmm, somehow I don’t believe you. It seems like you are merely playing at being humble. From what I know of you, that doesn’t suit you.” Daniel narrowed his eyes here and wiggled his pointer finger in suspicious disagreement.

“Oh, it doesn’t, huh? I seem full of myself?” He cocked his head the other direction, fingering his cut jaw.

“No, not completely arrogant. Just that you understand that you are handsome, talented, charming, and sexy. And you have unwavering confidence about that.”

“Hmm, maybe that’s true. You sort of seem that way as well.”

“I guess? I’m not typically handsome to our society’s standards. But I think there’s something about me that is unique and enchanting. I can dance circles around most. If I wasn’t attractive at all, then I wouldn’t have had so many flings up until now.”

Seongwoo nodded, flashing a wicked, teasing smirk.

“True, true. But isn’t it weird for you talk to your boyfriend about that? Mentioning past fucks? What if I got jealous and sulky? What if I threw my coffee at you and stormed away?”

Daniel watched as Seongwoo finally stopped biting at his straw and licking his lips to set the cup down and remove his jacket. Underneath the fashionable black leather jacket, he was wearing only a sleeveless, deeply cut, light black shirt. His vision was attacked with supple, smooth, pale skin galore. He didn’t know where to focus nor could he look anywhere else but the exposed skin he wanted to caress and lick and the man's arching back and curved neck. The room seemed to glow and a suffocating cloud of steamy desire surrounded Daniel.

Something finally snapped in the willful Daniel when he saw the way Seongwoo looked then and the way that he gracefully, sensually moved as he stripped.

I freaking can’t take it anymore. I need to get this out of my system or a casual conversation is hopeless.

He stood up abruptly, the chair flying back. Seongwoo looked up at him curiously, just finishing getting out of his jacket.

“Daniel? Something wrong?” he asked innocently with a frown, but Daniel clearly saw the mischievous twinkle in his dark, doe-like eyes and the twitch of the curve of the corners of his elongated, thin lips.

This freaking minx. He’d been playing mind games with him again. He was going to pay for that.

Daniel said nothing in response to any of Seongwoo questions and confused, concerned statements as he grabbed Seongwoo by the wrist and dragged him to the back of the café. The bathrooms there were luckily individual instead of public stalls. Daniel pulled Seongwoo inside and locked the door.

 

 

(Rated M)

 

“Did you need to go to the bathroom so urgently? You can talk to me afterwards. I’m not going anywhere, if that’s what you’re worried about. Unless…did you need my help with something? You can’t go pee by yourself or…?”

Daniel shut up his bratty, 'innocent Mary-Sue’ acting boyfriend by kissing him hard and shoving his hand onto the front of his pants, directly over his hardened member. Seongwoo immediately squeezed and rubbed there, kissing him back fervently with excitement, inhaling sharply through his nose and humming in pleasure. Proof enough that this was the end he had been envisioning of this game Daniel was only just recently aware they were playing and lost miserably.

Who cares about who wears the pants in this relationship as long as I am the one getting into THESE pants regularly. Don't know how but I'm gonna pull off round three one way or another, even if it might just kill me at this rate.

Daniel broke away from the kiss to nip his nose, hands snaking around Seongwoo’s slim, curvy waist. “I need your help with this. Your little games caused it so now it’s your responsibility. Relieve me before I completely lose my sanity.”

“What about our innocent first date? I thought we were trying to take it slowly and be normal,” Seongwoo commented, with a smirk, rubbing his palm hard along the full length.

Daniel lightly growled and nipped his delectable cheek bone, rolling into his heavenly touch for more pressure. “We failed at this one. Better luck next time.”

“Hmm, okay, well, I’m fine either way. The next time, maybe we should try a movie theater. That way we don’t have to look at each other at all. I think that’s the problem.”

“Yeah, that’s definitely the problem. You’re too hot for your own good.”

Seongwoo chuckled softly, wearing a smug, deadly attractive grin. “I am, yes, it’s true. I was amping it up just a tiny bit though.”

“That was just a tiny bit?” Daniel laughed incredulously, moving across his face to softly kiss and nuzzle those admirable features. “I’m terrified to see what full-on minxy seduction powers would do to me then.”

“Probably kill you.”

“You want to kill me? I haven’t even been your boyfriend for a day and you’re already writing me off the drama? Come on now, at least give me a week. That’s at least playing fair.”

Seongwoo snickered, turning his face to subtly catch Daniel’s plush, parted lips. Their playful, sweet kisses turned firm and intense. Velvety lips parted and slid together in an ancient dance, searching tongues tangled and seared pearly, smooth teeth, steamy breaths mingled, heating up the air and further flushing the men’s handsome faces.

Daniel cradled Seongwoo’s perfect face and increased the speed and intensity of his delving tongue and suckling as he pressed him to the tine wall. Seongwoo arched his back, pressing their chests together, his hands clawing at Daniel’s muscular, warm back under his shirt. They moaned as they pressed their fronts together, grinding subtly.

Daniel’s hands slid under the back of his search, caressing the dip in his spine and bringing their bodies more harshly together, his searing mouth moving along his jaw to the side of his neck. Seongwoo arched and rocked off the wall eagerly, smoothly performing a wave along the blonde’s slightly pokey pelvic bones at the perfect angle so the base of their hard shafts would rub together in the most stimulating fashion, one of his slender legs wrapping around Daniel’s thick calf in order to bring them continuously close. Daniel rolled his hips, tensing up and digging his hands into the flesh of his lower back, fingers tucked under the band of his boxers slightly.

They moaned together softly as the contact spiked their arousals up immediately, causing one to scratch and shiver and another to bite and suck harder on sweet, alabaster flesh. For a few minutes they alternated between making out and sucking on each other’s necks, leaving angry, territorial marks in their wake as they rolled their hips together against the wall.

A sharp hiss and the way Seongwoo started to frantically jerk off the wall against him signaled

Daniel that he was getting close. He then grabbed Seongwoo’s bottom and lifted him up high so he was forced to wrap his other leg around Daniel’s thigh to stay afloat. Then, they kissed wildly as Daniel snapped his hips in rough, frantic thrusts and bounced the other so that the friction was more intense and all-over than before.

Seongwoo held on to his wide shoulders instead of marking his back up with lines, moaning and panting harshly against his boyfriend’s delicious mouth as he sweetly kissed, nipped and sucked on various parts like he were savoring the greatest gelato in Italy. They paid enough mind to the level of noise that no-one was likely to hear them unless they pressed their ear right up against the door.

“There, Daniel, oh yes, fuck…” Seongwoo tossed back his head, whispering in excitement with shaky huffs.

Daniel’s ears were filled with the light, sensual sounds of Seongwoo’s contained moans and gasps for breath and slight whimpers as they chased a release. Daniel held back his own orgasm luckily, having other plans than a simple grinding session.

“Hmm, yes, hmm, so good, fuck you’re good at this, baby…” Seongwoo held him close and buried his head in his neck as his body jerked and shivered all over.

Daniel easily held Seongwoo’s full weight, squeezing his cheeks and kissing his neck affectionately, his rolling turning slow but maintaining a solid amount of pressure as Seongwoo’s seed spilled all over the front of his jeans, dampening them both. Daniel helped him set his legs back down on the floor, supporting him with care since the orgasm and the physical strain of that strenuous session in particular left him drained of energy.

They returned to kissing hot, sensual, and slow, lapping and sucking at swollen lips, saliva strings keeping them connected and enticing them to continue whenever they parted to turn their heads or gasp for breath. Faint, husky moans of pleasure came out as symphonic hums as they clashed their mouths over and over again, joyfully devouring each other and keeping their shivering, heated bodies pressed so firmly together that they could feel the pounding of each other’s hearts against the other's chest.

“Tired? Shall we go back?” Daniel whispered as he affectionately kissed the corners of Seongwoo’s thin, curvy mouth.

Seongwoo was still in the midst of catching his breath, his face and hair a beautiful mess. He shook his head and then turned around to face the wall, with his hands placed on it.

His voice came out raw with desire, “Fuck me here. I want you still. I want you in me again.”

Daniel winced with how hard that enticing statement hit him as he was still terribly aroused. “Fuck. You are the hottest, baby. Tell me if it hurts and let’s try to keep it down.”

Seongwoo shivered with excitement as Daniel’s hands roamed his chest and his lips brushed across his neck faintly. He gasped and groaned, pressing back against Daniel’s solid, hard body when the younger’s thick, searing fingers played with the buds on his upper chest. They grew extremely sensitive as they instantly perked. Daniel fiddled with them with one hand, kissing and nuzzling over his neck, his other hand moving to his fly.

Seongwoo eagerly joined him, dropping his pants and boxers to his knees at the speed of light. Daniel looked down as he caressed his bare, snowy, smooth, small but shapely cheeks, sliding a finger carefully into the middle. Seongwoo whimpered and pressed back into his hand as the finger gently entered him. It moved in a careful, coaxing manner, rhythmically sliding against the upper wall, the tip brushing his secret spot.

Seongwoo jerked back into him, pulling up his shirt to bite the crumpled up ball of cloth and muffle his moans as they were ripped rudely out of him with the intense waves of pleasure since this was just after he’d had an orgasm. Daniel slowly drove him insane with his expert fingers, tickling his neck by blowing and lightly pressing his lips at every sensitive spot like he could see chakra points with some Byakugan powers he had, his other hand rapidly circling and flicking the hardened points.

Seongwoo closed his eyes tight, raising his hands up above his dampened, stylishly messy raven locks and clasping them together in an attempt to hold his cries in and patiently wait for his reward to come. Daniel told him to be still and keep his legs and thighs pressed together, flexing around his fingers.

Seongwoo’s brow furrowed and filled with sweat droplets as he concentrated on doing that. His linked hands squeezed tight and his arms pressed into the tile wall, his bottom slightly bent back towards Daniel, his legs glued together his mouth full of cloth and eyes shut tight—that was how he stayed for several minutes.

The pleasure and tortuous waiting time was so difficult to deal with that Seongwoo began to whimper and a few tears slipped down his cheek. He rocked his hips back impatiently on Daniel’s hand, and mumbled through his shirt, signs that he wanted Daniel to stick his thick cock in him already because this wimpy finger just wasn’t cutting it anymore. Daniel abruptly pulled out his finger and massaged his butt cheeks, ceasing the torture on his nipples.

His voice was low as he grazed his lips across Seongwoo’s hairline. “You did a good job holding back and listening to me, baby. I’ll give you your reward. Just tell me if it starts to hurt because I’m going to try something new with you. Test the limits of what we can experiment with. If you don’t like it, I’ll stop.”

Seongwoo was so shocked by Daniel’s cock entering him when he hadn’t even heard the other unzip that he almost dropped the cloth and literally jumped. Daniel held his hips, pressed him flat up to the chilly wall, and told him to keep his legs together so that he’d feel things more intensely. Seongwoo had started moaning around the cloth before Daniel had even began to thrust because he was incredibly aroused and excited by the idea of being brutally penetrated in this fashion.

Daniel used his steel-like grip to hold him in place as he began to thrust harder than he’d ever gone on Seongwoo before. The slaps of their flash rang through the room so starkly that someone might think a cleaner was in their beating at the walls with a broom. Hopefully that’s what they would assume and not that they were two men going at it like rabbits.

It took Seongwoo all of his might to clamp down on the cloth muffling his gasps, cries, and fierce moans as Daniel pounded into him like a hammer going on a nail. He loved it though. It was intense and felt amazing despite the pain as each time he slammed just the right way onto his prostate.

He kept his eyes closed, seeing stars behind his lids, his body shivering with waves of arousal and excitement with each brutal, ripping thrust, the feelings he was experiencing and the heat coiling in his stomach taking him higher and higher as if he were traveling in a rocket. Daniel was taking him literally to the moon right then.

Sensing his orgasm was near, Daniel slowed down, rocking into him slower and more gentle with his legs spread. Seongwoo was allowed a moment to rest against the wall and let his heart beat decrease. Seongwoo nodded when he was ready to do that again, moving his legs back together.

Daniel bit at his neck this time, returning immediately to break-neck, powerful slams that literally took Seongwoo’s breath away. His lungs constricted and bright lights like fireworks flashed as his eyes fluttered. His teeth bit down hard on the wet, black fabric in his mouth still, whimpers and groans of pain and pleasure and exhaustion getting torn out of his throat though he attempted to swallow them down with all of his might.

This time Daniel didn’t stop. He held off his orgasm, grunting into Seongwoo’s bruised, bite marked shoulder as he flicked his hips in a short, powerful frenzy until Seongwoo’s legs gave in. He caught him around the waist as the brunette whined and shivered violently, his load spraying all over the wall.

Daniel watched this, smirking against Seongwoo’s bruised flesh with pride, rubbing his smooth, sweaty, shivering tummy for a moment before closing his eyes to indulge himself. Finally, he let loose, taking his own reward by releasing his pent up desires into Seongwoo’s tight, hot center. He was amazed at how it somehow felt even better than all the other times, as if each time he had a chance to come inside of Seongwoo the other manages by some miracle to top the previous phenomenon time.

A moment later, they collapsed from exhaustion on the floor, their wobbly legs unable to hold them up anymore. Seongwoo sat between Daniel’s legs with his own laying over the top of his in X formation, loosely embracing with their heads pressed together. They panted and hummed softly as they slowly began to recover. It was nice to cuddle and sweetly kiss after they finished for once, instead of being in a rush to leave. Though yet again they were not in any sort of place where they could lay down, snuggle, and fall asleep.

Their stolen peaceful moment didn’t last long.

A rapping sound came on the door, making them jump. Someone was knocking on it, likely a customer wanting to use the bathroom for its intended purpose.

“Anyone in there?”

The two untangled and quickly scrambled up from the floor in a panic. They held their breaths, gaze trained anxiously on the door. They seemed to have forgotten that they had locked the door, so no one could waltz in and discover them.

A minute later, the person was gone, giving up on going to the bathroom for the moment. Their hands dropped from their mouths and they sighed with relief.

“Well, this has been thrilling,” Daniel commented.

Seongwoo smirked in an enticing, flirty fashion. “And that is exactly why we do it.”

“Indeed. You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

“Nope, that’s you. You’re the best, baby.”

“Aw~” The blonde hugged the brunette tightly then, feeling the need for increased affection and skinship, kissing his neck. “You’re so sweet.”

Seongwoo giggled, pressing his flushed, smiling face to Daniel’s wide shoulder and squeezing back warmly. “I am only sweet since you keep filling me with sugary frosting.”

 

 

Daniel went out of the bathroom first and Seongwoo a minute later. They put on their jackets to be proper and block-off devilish temptation from taking its hold once more and straightened their clothes, but there was nothing they could do for their hair, swollen lips, wrinkled shirt fronts, bruised necks, or slightly red, glowing faces.

The barista have them a barely contained judgemental and disgusted look before returning to cleaning the espresso machine. They glanced at each other over their drinks as they tried to play casual and innocent. They ended up blushing, sheepishly smiling, and giggling uncontrollably.

Seongwoo kicked Daniel under the table for him to get a grip when he was still laughing behind his hands two minutes later. It took a massive effort but eventually Daniel rested control over his body to finally stop laughing. He continued to smile and blush as he sipped the leftover drink.

Seongwoo bit down on his lip not to smile as well. The blonde was a happy virus he found infectious. His good mood affected the more serious, quiet, sometimes broody from the difficult realities of his new, responsible ‘adult’ life in a positive way. He cleared his throat, enjoying the way that his heart skipped and his body was filled with warmth and it for once had no link to lust.

Daniel he truly liked for the first time in his life beyond their physical attraction, which was apparently on a ridiculous level since they'd had three rounds now in a single night. He knew they should really get to talking. The place would close down in an hour and the subways shortly after that.

He wanted to get to know Daniel and have a real conversation with him again that didn't involve a ton of naughty innuendos and charged gazes and games. Like that time they chatted at the bar before Daniel knew of his identity. That moment had been fleeting but pleasant.

"So....What were we talking about before all that awesomeness happened?"

"We only managed to talk about one topic. Our jobs."

"That's it? Wow. We're desperate." Seongwoo laughed, holding his hand over his mouth, feeling somewhat shamed.

"Yeah. I'll say. Your fault that time though totally."

"Hey, you could have resisted."

Daniel snorted. "You make that impossible, unless you did not know this already. You are the most irresistible person I've ever met, Seongwoo. That's one thing I like about you. I was honestly trying, for the record."

"Or maybe that's because you like me?"

The teasing comment Seongwoo expected the blonde to deny but was pleasantly surprised when he warmly smiled, chocolate almond eyes full of adoration.

"Yeah, could be. I'm curious what you like about me, but I think we need to take several steps back to ABC like normal people. So, where are you from? How old are you?"

Seongwoo chuckled into his hand, finding that amusing and embarrassing. To think they were dating but didn't know that about each other.

"At this rate, our friends will meet us and we won't be able to even properly introduce each other. This is a serious problem."

"Yeah, tell me about it. So, answer. Then we can get caught up," Daniel pressed lightly, poking him in jest with the toe of his sneaker.

"Well, I'm from Incheon, born and raised. Been living in Seoul for a few years. I'm twenty five..."

"What?! You're my HYUNG?!"

"Why do you look so surprised?"

They both laughed awkwardly, eyes flashing with amusement and affection. They could tell that they were going to get along well once they got over this slight shyness they were feeling. They just needed to keep joking and flirting in between. Push through the uncomfortable initial getting to know you phase and take a painful plunge, just like they would when first connecting as lovers.

"You just seemed the same age or younger than me. You're fresh and cute."

Seongwoo faintly chuckled with a crooked, flattered smile that caused a dimple to pop out in a rather odd place on his lip. Daniel smiled wider when he saw that.

There was some really cute things about Seongwoo he was noticing now that his libido cooled. Like that he fidgeted a lot and the sleeves of his jacket were too long and he blinked and bit his lip often. It was cute and sexy at the same time, and those things all seemed, for the most part, unintentional.

"Thanks. But I'm a grandpa. With back aches, high cholesterol, and sleeping around 10pm and all."

"That's funny. You're funny. Back aches and high cholesterol haha." Daniel lifted his hand up as he laughed.

Seongwoo didn't think he was funny enough just then to warrant this reaction but he was pleased to have made the other amused nonetheless.

"I was serious about back aches."

"Well, you seem fit enough to me. You didn't complain any times before, even went all acrobat on me. You are freakishly flexible, you know that?"

Seongwoo found himself blushing--odd. That must be the effect of a crush on him besides the racing heart and crazy libido. This was interesting to experience. He'd dated casually before but never felt that way. No man had ever made him blush from a sheer comment.

"I guess you do things so well I don't think about pain."

"Well, that's good to hear. But um, our topics are swerving south again."

"That's true. Let's reverse then. Age, hometown, jobs, what's left? Family? Hobbies?"

“Tell me about your family then, first.”

“I have my mom and dad and an older sister. She is into music as well. But she studies it officially in college. My family struggled to send her to college and when I saw that, I decided it was better that I just do an online program later if busking doesn’t get me anywhere.

Me and my sister have a pretty good relationship. We fought a lot when we were younger over petty things. Like one time I was really upset our parents bought her a piano and so I demanded they buy me a drum set, but they wouldn’t because it would disturb our neighbors greatly. And because of that, I didn’t talk to her for a month and would just scowl and ‘mehrong’ and prank her constantly. As we grew older, we matured and slipped out of that so now we have a good relationship.”

Again, Daniel seemed to be chortling unnecessarily hard at his slightly amusing story. It was really easy to get him laughing and apparently also hard for him to stop. Seongwoo thought he was a happy virus. He enjoyed that, however, it felt like the other's laughter and smile gave him energy like vitamins.

“That’s a funny story. I can sort of picture it. I’m curious what she looks like.”

“She looks similar to me. Just imagine long hair and less definition in the jaw. A softer, more feminine version of me.”

“She must get lost of calls then. Because you are gorgeous, more so than most women.”

“Flattery gets you far. Do keep complimenting me randomly like that. Yeah, she’s had a lot of interested guys and dated here and there but nothing serious yet. We are protective of her. If she gets a boyfriend, then he’s going to have to go through a screening process with our entire family first in order to even be serious with her.”

“Hmm, protective brother. That’s interesting. I like that idea. I hope you will be protective and possessive over me.”

“I probably would. It might even get annoying or suffocating, so sorry in advance. I don’t know what sort of boyfriend I would be since I’ve never tried it.”

“Yeah, same here. We’re experimenting. Anything goes. We should just stay open-minded and talk about what sort of actions we like or don’t like.”

“I agree.”

“Glad we are on the same page.”

“So, what about you? Tell me about your hobbies and family. I’m curious.”

"My hobby you already know. Dancing and fucking. I also read webtoons or comics and watch movies. My family is just my mom and dad in Busan. You guessed I'm from there, I suppose, since my accent is thick."

"I like it. Don't lose it. It's sexy."

Daniel laughed deeply, his Busan strong man tone apparent even in that. He sheepishly brushed the back of his neck and smiled wide, making humongous dimples pop up in his fluffy cheeks and his angular eyes nearly disappear.

“I’m glad because I can’t really seem to get used to the Seoul dialect. I’m not good at it and it’s troublesome to learn. I’d rather learn new dance moves or foreign languages.”

“Ah, is that another hobby of yours? I’m not good at languages at all. I should really get back to studying English, not just listening to pop songs.”

“Pop songs and TV shows. That’s the best way to study English, in my opinion. I listen to DPR Live a lot these days. What artists do you like?”

“I like Bruno Mars. I listen to his songs a lot.”

“Ah, yeah. He’s good. Can’t ever go wrong with R&B. Good vibe that gets your mood up, easy to dance to, and also easy on the ears if you just want to listen in a café or stroll.”

“Ah, for café music, I prefer ballads, piano music, or jazz music. Something relaxing and emotional that gets you thinking and keeps you calm.”

“Do you like cafes? Somehow you seem like a café person.”

“I do, nice guess. Ah, I haven’t said my hobby yet, have I? I go to various cafes, take photos, and blog about it. I keep my thoughts in a notebook I carry around. Blogging is fun. I also write poetry and lyrics while listening to music at those cafes. That’s one reason I had to stop clubbing. Prices of coffee have gone up.”

“I knew it! You are just like me! You're a clubbing fuck boy!”

“I WAS, correction. Until half a year ago. When I turned twenty-five. I realized that I’m a quarter of a century old. I had to rethink my life choices. I don’t have a full-time job and I’m hardly young, so what am I still doing spending large chunks of my money clubbing? I like dancing, sure, but I could do that at home or some party. I need to save my money for other things.”

“That’s wise of you. I respect that. I should be doing that too. I don’t even make that much.”

Seongwoo reassured kindly, “You’re still twenty-four. Give yourself another year.”

“Eh, but now I am taken off the market. Guys with boyfriends or girlfriends shouldn’t go to clubs. I truly believe that. Unless you are strictly going with friends to dance and have a good time. Most guys in clubs are there to hook-up.

Well, not that I hooked up every night, mind you. I mainly went there to have a beer and dance to unwind from a week of stressful, tedious work and dealing with stupid, jerky people. But still, hooking up with new, attractive people was a bonus.

I’d give that up for you though, in a heartbeat. I don’t want you to feel anxious. I might not have ever dated someone, but I know myself. I’m the loyal sort. I’m no cheater.”

Seongwoo smiled wide, reaching out to take Daniel’s hand gently in his. They linked their fingers together which fit perfectly and squeezed, faces heating up and staring they as they became slightly bashful.

“Good to know. You can go ahead and dance and drink and club as much as you want though. I’m not a cheater either, by the way. I don’t even cheat in games or on tests in school when I had the chance to. So, I’m pretty sure I won’t to you. Not that I would even be tempted. I was really into you just from observing you across the room for weeks.”

“Neh? You were spying on me? Are you a stalker?”

Seongwoo grabbed his hand tighter so that the younger couldn’t take it away, hurrying to explain and mentally slapping himself for not being clearer.

“No, I didn’t stalk you! I was helping out my friend, Jisung, at the club is all. They were understaffed and I was doing him a favor. I saw you from the bar by chance, watched you out of curiosity. Never outside of it. You were just…magnetic and incredibly handsome and so radiant and adorable when you smiled that I just couldn’t seem to stop staring at you. My intentions weren't creepy, I swear.”

“Oh~ That’s how it was. So you fell head over heels for me. Love at first sight, was it? You got whipped first and that’s why you came up with the plan to snag my interest, huh? Since you knew my ways because you used to be like me.”

“Yeah, basically. Sorry if that creeps you out or irritates you. I’m kind of a weird person. And naturally born a troublemaker. Though I’m better than I was before because I’m working on it and I’m not a bad person, I promise…”

Daniel squeezed his hand and scooted closer, wearing a sweet smile.

“That’s fine, baby. I like that you have a wild side. That you’re a brat and mischievous. It’s hot and matches your 'gorgeous man in black’ look. Makes you seem dangerous. Especially with the bike and that you are a singer and all.

But at the same time, it seems like you have a sweet, shy, sensitive side. Your looks are ethereal enough to rival Greek gods but when you smile, you look like such a pure, precious angel. That makes you trustworthy and more likable. I feel like we’re going to get along really well.

This relationship, Seongwoo, it’s going to go somewhere. I think I like you more and more every minute that I spend with you. What do you say we meet every day starting tomorrow? I’m free after six every day.”

Seongwoo nodded, scooting closer and smiling broadly as well. His stomach and heart were flipping giddily from the confession. It felt exquisitely nice that Daniel liked him the way that he was. That really said something about his character.

There wasn’t many in the world that would like the fact that he had an unstable career and rode bikes and dressed emo and liked to play mind games/tricks. Daniel was truly something else. As if he were made for Seongwoo. Maybe he’d never liked a person enough to date simply because he was waiting for his fated one to come into his life by chance.

“I’m free from around seven. If you don’t mind waiting around a bit for me, we can eat dinner and the do something after.”

“Sure, sounds good. We can see a movie or go to a café you want to blog about. Mix our hobbies up, learn something about each other. I’ve heard that it’s good for couples to try to take up an interest in what the other likes and that they should regularly have things they want to do together. That way they won’t get bored and end the relationship after a few months.”

Seongwoo glanced down at the table, biting at his lip with an onslaught of nerves. He looked back up hopefully a moment later, gathering his courage to say the words he hesitated to.

“So...you see this going long term? Even though we just got together and we both have never dated, only hooking up?”

“Yeah, duh, of course. Don’t you feel that? Something special and natural between us? Like this was meant to be and it’s what I’ve been waiting for most of my adult life. I know it’s crazy, but that’s seriously what I’m feeling.”

Seongwoo lifted up Daniel’s hand between his hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed over his knuckles and gazed at the blonde with intense warmth and adoration.

The sweet look had Daniel flushing deeply and nearly melting into the sofa. He bit his lip and shyly looked down at the table, but that enchanting stare called him back and sucked him in a moment later like a black hole or siren. They ended up looking at each other with their hands connected, seeming to others in the café like they were shooting some sort of romantic drama scene.

“I don’t think it’s crazy. I’m feeling that way as well. Seriously. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow and every day after that. I don’t think I’m ever going to get sick of you and I look forward to experiencing more with you. Not just physically but also simply talking with you.

This has been a wonderful first date, Daniel. Now I finally understand what my friends have been raving about since grade school. Dating…hmm, maybe it IS all that it’s cracked up to be.”

Daniel pressed his hand over his racing, painfully pounding chest and hid his red, smiling huge face in his arm. He’d never felt so happy yet bashful. He hardly knew how to attempt to even start at containing the overwhelming feelings he had after that speech and the adoring look in his eyes.

“Seongwoo hyung…Ah, if you’re like this, how am I supposed to live…”

Seongwoo chuckled and smirked as he kissed Daniel’s knuckles a few more times, gently rubbing his thumbs over the other’s warm, smooth skin.

“Don’t die on me just yet. I know I’m irresistible even when I'm being low-key like now, but you have to live to have my fine ass again, right?”

“Ah, don’t make me think of dirty things right now. That just makes it worse. Hyung…” The blonde whined, burying his face with his hand and arm, feeling even more so that he couldn’t look at his boyfriend then.

Seongwoo cutely scrunched up his button nose in distaste.

“I prefer baby, I think. Hyung reminds me that I’m old. Call me baby, only. In that lovely accent of yours. It does wonders to me. I think I could just go for another round but we should probably just book a hotel and call in sick at work tomorrow at this rate.”

“Baby, stop, you’re seriously killing me~” Daniel groaned like he was being physically tortured in the worst of ways.

Seongwoo laughed, smiling wide with amusement. “Oh, I am so~ enjoying this. You are very entertaining, Daniel. I’m glad that I decided to trick you into forgetting about your fuck boy days and falling for me.”

Daniel peeked out of his fingers to look across at him with a serene smile. “Yeah, I am too. I’m really glad. Bumping with your unforgettable lips with you was the best decision I've ever had…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many people asked for a sequel and I had time so I gave you one. I said that it was going to be mostly fluffy and I suppose it is. There won't be more, but you can just imagine that the next month is full of them attempting to date and that turning into something dirty so they end up trying to get to know each other more over the phone because their attraction to each other is just too strong to ignore. After the first month or so, I imagine their relationship is more normal and stable and sweet. This second part of the story shows a snippet of the first step of their transition period from fooling around whenever they had urges to trying to be a popular boyfriend. Oh, and you got to see what Seongwoo was thinking/doing before the first part of the story happened while learning a bit more about him. 
> 
> Hope you can see the subtle ways that prove they are quickly falling for each other and will get along fabulously well. And I hope you enjoyed the hot moments in the bathroom. These two, still haven't even made it to a proper room with a bed yet haha.
> 
> Thank you for showing interest in this rather plotless story haha. I've had fun writing it, short as it was. See you in future stories~ 
> 
> <3 Raina

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I just seriously wrote 14k words of nsfw fuckboy club ongniel and over 50% of it I'm sure is smut hahaha. Well, I'm embarassed at how carried away I got. I just had to do it since I realized that I had never attempted a nsfw pwop sort of fic. Though as my signature it did end up with them together in the end and have some moments of fluff and emotion. Some extra background, this whole thing was on purpose because Ong was into Dan for quite awhile. Hope that you guys enjoy it anyway and tell me what you think~  
> See you in future fics to come! I'll be working on my Harry Potter AU from now~ (Plus next month two of my fics will be out for gapyeong woo hoo~)  
> *blush and run  
> <3 Raina


End file.
